Antologia H&Her
by azu nigth potter
Summary: buscas oneShot? aqui recapitularemos los mejores de esta pareja harry y hermionesolo oneshot. dejen rr plis. pd: estos fics no son mios, son de muchas de las autoras que escriben de esta pareja
1. LA VENGANZA DE BLUSHANKS

_LA VENGANZA DE BLUDSHANKS_

Fue idea de Ron.

Lo juro.

Y aunque al principio me pareció divertido, ahora debo admitir que las ideas de Ron, en ocasiones son un tanto... extravagantes. Y es que considerando la situación en la que nos encontramos, tuve que pensarlo antes: no debí haberle hecho caso y en este momento nos encontraríamos reposando en algún sofá de la sala común, o comiendo, o perdiendo el tiempo de alguna manera más digna... y no corriendo como locos por los pasillos de la escuela... persiguiendo a... eso...

Todo empezó hace un par de minutos ¿o han sido horas?. No lo sé, en realidad ya perdí la noción del tiempo. Estábamos plácidamente sentados en los terrenos del colegio, hablando acerca del incidente en la clase de pociones con Snape y lo realmente gracioso que había resultado cuando Neville cometió una de sus mil millones de equivocaciones, que causó una... digamos "pequeña" explosión, que tuvo como consecuencia un profesor totalmente despeinado y con la cara negra... estábamos en eso (y yo aún me pregunto como es que ahora estamos en este lío) cuando Ron me propuso jugar un poco de Quidditch, para pasar el tiempo. El pequeño inconveniente era que no teníamos pelota... nada... ni bludger, ni snitch, ni nada... así que Ron tuvo la brillante idea de realizar uno de sus experimentos... ¿cuál?... transformar un animal en bludger... ¿qué animal?... un gato... ¿cuál gato?... el de Hermione... Crookshanks.

Como dije, al principio no me pareció tan mala idea. Pero seguramente fue un momento de debilidad mental.

Alguien allá arriba tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño. Porque yo aún me pregunto como es que se nos ocurrió que la víctima fuera el gato, y no cualquier otro animal. El que fuera, no importa, cualquier otro animal que no nos hubiera metido en este lío. O al menos cualquier otro animal cuya dueña no conociéramos.

Y entonces buscamos al gato, que para nuestra suerte (y ahora sé que fue mala) estaba en la sala común, así que no tuvimos que esforzarnos demasiado. Luego de mirarlo durante un par de minutos, decidimos atacar. Nos acercamos lentamente al sofá en donde se encontraba y para nuestra sorpresa el gato saltó sobre mis brazos. Y luego se puso a ronronear. Si hubiera sabido lo que pretendíamos hacer con el, estoy seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho.

Luego salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos a un rincón lo suficientemente apartado, como para que nadie se percatara de nuestras malévolas intenciones. Recuerdo haber pensado: "Si algo sale mal y Hermione se entera, nos vamos a meter en problemas". Y de ahora en adelante sé que si voy a hacer algo, sea lo que sea, será mejor hacerlo bien.

Colocamos a Crookshanks en el suelo y fue en ese momento cuando estuve a punto de decir: "Creo que no es buena idea". Pero no lo hice. Y me arrepiento infinitamente.

Basta decir que la transformación no fue exitosa.

Y aquí estamos.

Corriendo por los pasillos persiguiendo a Bludshanks (el nombre se le ocurrió a Ron). Y es que es mitad Crookshanks y mitad bludger. Una bludger con patas, orejas, cola, y color canela por supuesto.

¿Gracioso?

Es una pesadilla.

O tal vez es una venganza. Una venganza de ese gato que ha decidido saldar cuentas y recordarnos que alguna vez no era de nuestro agrado, y que ahora que lo hemos convertido en eso se vengará, haciendo que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter lo persigan por toda la eternidad.

Y que Dios nos ayude si Hermione se entera.

Yo lo voy a negar todo. Y voy a culpar a Voldemort.

No sé como es que lo vamos a atrapar. Es demasiado rápido. Un gato normal da un salto y luego corre o camina... pero no rebota... y mucho menos cuatro metros.

- ¡Date prisa Harry! – me grita Ron, mientras yo intento alcanzarlo.

- ¡Jamás lo atraparemos! – le contesto mientras doblamos en uno de los pasillos.

- ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! Hermione nos va matar si se entera.

Simplemente es imposible. ¿Cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer?.

Bludshanks (y repito: el nombre fue idea de Ron) rebota una y otra vez contra el suelo, y podría jurar que en cada rebote se le escapa un "miau". A menos que tuviera un rifle y practicara tiro al blanco con el... no, definitivamente eso no sería muy noble de mi parte.

En algún momento de la persecución, hemos conseguido estar a casi un metro de distancia de nuestro objetivo. Y por alguna razón, Ron ha pensado que si se lanza hacia delante como un portero de lo que los muggles llaman futbol soccer, alcanzará al gato-bludger. Pero no funciona y lo único que consigue es estrellarse contra el piso, con todo el peso de su humanidad, y claro, atravesándose en mi camino. Así que se queda sin aliento y provoca que yo casi me rompa la cara contra el suelo.

Pero creo que ya se recuperó, porque ahora se levanta y empieza nuevamente a correr, aunque ahora lo hace más lento y cojeando. Ah, pero eso si, me grita que no me quede ahí tirado.

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a correr detrás de mi amigo.

Justo cuando estamos a punto de dar vuelta en otro pasillo, Ron se estrella con algo. Y yo me estrelló con Ron. Y ese algo, Ron y yo nos caemos al piso. Otra vez.

- ¡¿Por qué no se fijan por d...¿Harry¿Ron¿Qué les pasa? – es Hermione... lo sé... ahora estamos perdidos.

- Lo siento Hermione, no tenemos tiempo – le dice Ron y se va corriendo, más bien cojeando rápidamente.

Pero cuando yo intento hacer lo mismo, ella me detiene del brazo... no no no no... tengo que huir, tengo que hacer algo¿dónde está la capa invisible cuando se le necesita? Piensa Harry piensa... ... ... vamos... ... piensa... tiene que haber una solución... ¡ya está!.

Me giro rápidamente y la miro por una milésima de segundo.

Y luego la beso. Y ella me suelta. Y yo corro.

¡Perfecto!. Ahora estoy a salvo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?! – me dice Hermione corriendo detrás de mi.

Ahora no hay escapatoria.

Verás Hermione estábamos aburridos y decidimos convertir a tu gato en una bludger, ya sabes, para divertirnos un poco, pero resulta que algo salió mal y ahora hay una bludger color canela rebotando salvajemente por todo el colegio, la estábamos persiguiendo, pero nos estrellamos contigo. Ron huyó y como yo no tenía otra opción, decidí besarte para que te confundieras y me soltaras. ¿Pero no estás molesta verdad?.

Sí claro, seguramente Hermione me habría contestado: "Claro que no Harry, no se preocupen".

Ni en mis sueños.

Así que mejor no le contesto. Y continúo con mi persecución.

Pero Hermione me alcanza. Es más rápida de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¡En este momento me vas a explicar porque están corriendo los dos por los pasillos como si estuvieran desquiciados! – me dice Hermione tratando de hablar, correr y tomar aire, todo al mismo tiempo.

- Crookshanks... ...bludger... aburridos... -. Creo que no me entendió, lo puedo ver en su mirada.

- ¡Explícate Harry! – no, no me entendió.

Pero cuando estoy dispuesto a explicarle que fue lo que sucedió...

- ¡Lo tengo!¡lo tengo!

Ron está tirado en el piso abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Blud... bueno a Crook... bueno a eso. Y tiene una sonrisa de triunfo que jamás le había visto antes, o quizá no es de triunfo... quizá es de horror porque se ha dado cuenta que Hermione viene detrás de mi.

- ¿Qué es eso? – nos pregunta Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a responderle.

- Es una bludger Hermione – le contesta Ron con un tono de voz increíblemente convincente.

- Ron, no soy tonta, eso no es una bludger – cierto, el tono de voz puede ser convincente, pero la pelota con patas no.

- Claro que si Hermione... e..es u... una... bludger/mascota, si eso, una bludger mascota, Harry la acaba de comprar ¿verdad Harry? – Ron me mira como diciendo "por favor di que si, aunque suene totalmente estúpido".

- Si, eso es – y le sonrío a Hermione. Y Hermione nos mira como si hubiéramos perdido la razón. Y yo cada vez estoy más cerca de hacerlo.

- ¿Tienen idea de lo que están diciendo? Eso no tiene sentido ¿Para que quieres una mascota Harry si ya tienes a Hedwig, y para que quieres una bludger si entrenas casi todos los días¿Y para que demonios sirve una mascota que tienen que perseguir por todos lados¿Y que utilidad tiene una bludger que tiene patas, cola... y... orejas... y es... de color... ... canela?... oh no... ¿Crookshanks?

- MIAAAUUU

Que situación tan simpática.

Ahora aquí viene la parte en donde Hermione nos asesina a ambos y Crookshanks consuma su venganza.

Silencio. Abrumador e inquietante silencio.

Creo que mejor huyo. Creo que Ron se va a desmayar. Y creo que Hermione está... ¿sonriendo?. No. Tiene que ser una alucinación. O tal vez es un universo paralelo. Porque de otra manera no concibo lo que está sucediendo. Hermione se acerca a Ron, toma a Bludshanks (ya saben de quien fue la idea), murmura algunas palabras y entonces... ¡taran!... todo vuelve a la normalidad.

El gato se baja de los brazos de Hermione y se aleja por el pasillo. Casi podría jurar que nos hizo una seña obscena con la cola.

Ron se levanta y camina/cojea cautelosamente a un costado de Hermione, hasta llegar a mi lado.

- La próxima vez que quieran hacer algo así, por lo menos podrían hacerlo bien ¿no creen?. Es increíble la facilidad con la que se meten en este tipo de problemas.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza ante las palabras de Hermione y Ron se aleja pidiendo mil disculpas por lo que hizo, sólo le falta hacer reverencias. Claro que ella no vio la sonrisa de Ron cuando le dio la espalda. Pero ese es otro asunto.

- Hermione, en serio, lo siento, pensé que sería divertido.

- Ya olvídalo Harry. En realidad fue divertido ver sus caras de horror cuando me di cuenta que era Crookshanks – bueno, al menos para alguien si fue divertido.

- Si... y lo del beso... bueno, fue solo para que me soltaras. No te ofendas, no fue desagradable, pero pensé que te ibas a molestar mucho y pues...

- Harry... la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo así, por lo menos podrías hacerlo bien ¿no crees?.

- ¿A qué te refie...?

Me sonríe y se va por el mismo camino que tomaron Ron y Crookshanks, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Y yo me quedo parado como tonto a medio pasillo.

Y Crookshanks regresa, se sienta frente a mi y me regala un miau que casi suena a carcajada.

Sí. Ahora lo sé.

Fue una venganza del gato.

Pero me las va a pagar.  
Y comienzo a perseguirlo nuevamente. Como te alcance.

FIN


	2. LA REVANCHA DE SNITCHEDWIG

Es la segunda parte de La Venganza de Bludshanks... jeje. Así que hay que leer esa primero, para entender esta.

Espero que les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios. ¡¡¡¡Saludos!

LA REVANCHA DE SNITCHEDWIG

Fue idea mía. Lo acepto.

Tras la persecución y el increíble ridículo de Harry y Ron, regresé a la Sala Común. Iba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, una sonrisa que ni siquiera desapareció cuando observé a Crookshanks jugueteando con... lo que había intentado que alguna vez fuera una bufanda, y que ahora no era más que un montón de estambre alrededor de mi gato, que estaba luchando por liberarse.

Pobre Crookshanks... creo que tendrá secuelas.

La sonrisa tenía una razón de ser.

En realidad tenía varias.

Me limitaré a la más reciente: Harry corriendo detrás de Crookshanks, y finalmente rindiéndose cuando mi gato se le fue encima ferozmente, cansado de que lo estuviera persiguiendo... bueno, ahí terminó la persecución de mi amigo.

Caminé y me senté en uno de los sofás, entonces la sonrisa en mi rostro se desdibujó ligeramente cuando recordé sus palabras... _"Si... y lo del beso... bueno, fue solo para que me soltaras."_

- Al demonio con los gatos saltarines – pensé en voz alta, mientras Crookshanks posaba sus ojos amarillos en mi, su dueña, que en ese momento lo había mandado al demonio.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana, observando los terrenos. Era un día hermoso, la luz del sol bañaba el paisaje, dándole un brillo y un matiz que hubiera hecho sonreír a cualquiera... hasta a mi, de no ser porque recordé otra vez sus palabras...

"_No te ofendas, no fue desagradable, pero pensé que te ibas a molestar mucho y pues..."_

Y no le quedó otra opción, claro... lo que fuera para salvarse del problema. El punto es que me estoy volviendo loca, porque parece que tengo a Harry dentro de mi cabeza, dispuesto a repetirme esas palabras hasta que me quede bien claro que las razones por las que hizo lo que hizo, no son las que yo quisiera.

Pero no me importa, claro que no me importa... desde que vivo en mi pequeño mundo llamado negación.

Camino de regreso al sofá, y me desplomo en él.

Aparentemente Crookshanks ha olvidado que lo mandé muy lejos, y se acerca para acomodarse en mi regazo. Mientras observo el techo de la sala común, y le paso una mano por detrás de las orejas a mi gato, la idea pasa por mi mente de manera fugaz.

"Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts." Nos dijo la Profesora McGonagall en su primera clase.

Aparentemente Ron y Harry se durmieron cuando lo dijo... fue eso o no le dieron mucha importancia. Ninguna de las dos cosas me sorprendería, la verdad.

Pasaron varios días.

No se exactamente cuantos, porque yo prefería mantener la mente ocupada en asuntos más relevantes que saber el día en que vivía.

Uno de esos días, Ron decía que no tenía que estudiar porque ya sabía todo de memoria, Harry decía que era cierto, Crookshanks fingía que ronroneaba (porque ahora estoy segura de que sus ronroneos no eran otra cosa más que mensajes subliminales de: _"Tienes que vengar a tu gato"_), y yo pretendía que ninguna de esas cosas me importaba.

En fin, que todos estábamos muy contentos en el mundo de la negación.

Mi mente empezó a divagar... no lo pude evitar... algo había salido mal, tenía que saber por qué... y a cualquiera que me pregunte, le diría que los errores existen para aprender (hasta los más estúpidos como el de mis dos amigos). Y una cosa llevó a la otra... divagar, error, aprender... la última palabra fue clave, y en este caso suficiente para que me pusiera de pie y subiera a los dormitorios.

Una vez que estoy ahí, abro mi baúl y examinando su contenido, saco mi libro de Transformaciones.

Entonces, pasando con aire altivo junto a Ron y Harry les digo: "Voy a la biblioteca."

Con un imperceptible "aja" y "hmm" me dejan saber que ni les sorprende, ni les interesa demasiado.

Salgo de la sala común y bajo las escaleras, saludando a Parvati que se cruza en mi camino y que apenas me devuelve la atención, porque iba algo ocupada observándose en un espejo de bolsillo. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Luego, por alguna extraña razón...

Está bien... no fue extraña razón, porque la decisión la tomé yo, eso es cierto... me dirigí al exterior del castillo. Pero cuando digo "extraña razón" es como si me quitara un peso de encima. Es más cómodo y espero que menos peligroso cuando Harry se entere.

El punto es, que en el cielo azul está Hedwig, surcando el firmamento como si ninguna otra cosa fuera lo suficientemente digna de su atención. Suena casi poético... pero seamos prácticos: era una lechuza blanca volando, y yo estaba en un momento de ansiedad por demostrar que transformar a un animal en un objeto era todo menos difícil.

Era una de esas oportunidades que simplemente no puedes dejar pasar... aunque la lógica te diga que si la dejas pasar, te vas a ahorrar muchos problemas. Es decir, una mala idea.

Creo que ahí fue donde todo comenzó, en donde mi idea se convirtió en el detonador de una serie de eventos... suena muy técnico.

Lo que quiero decir, es que ahí comenzó la pesadilla.

No fue difícil atraer a la lechuza, porque cuando sus grandes ojos se posaron sobre mí, descendió velozmente, a tal grado que pensé que me quería sacar los ojos y casi corro presa del pánico.

Pobre Hedwig... el animalito se posó inocentemente sobre mi hombro, y entonces, caminando de regreso al castillo y enfrentándome a miradas curiosas por pasearme por ahí con una lechuza blanca que no es mía sobre el hombro... llegamos a un aula vacía.

Con aire ceremonioso, coloqué el libro sobre un escritorio al fondo del aula. Luego, hice lo mismo con la lechuza blanca, que no se resistió en lo más mínimo... ¿me pregunto que estaría pensando en ese momento?.

Extendí el brazo derecho, con la varita en mano... y me quedé así por unos segundos, porque juro por mi Libro-De-Transformaciones-Tan-Grande-Como-Un-Bloque-De-Piedra, que Hedwig me miraba con ternura.

"Será solo un momento Hedwig... por favor, tienes que cooperar."

Esto si es extraño: yo aquí, hablándole a una lechuza blanca... que me está mirando con ternura... lo juro.

Entonces, el encantamiento fue realizado.

Por un momento sentí terror... por una milésima de segundo, mi conciencia me gritó que eso era una pésima idea, me imaginé la cara de Harry cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y el corazón se me detuvo. Creo que le llaman arrepentimiento.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se escuchó una especie de estruendo que retumbó en las paredes del aula, y una nube de humo envolvió a Hedwig por unos segundos. Los latidos de mi corazón también retumbaban, pero en mi cabeza.

Y después... escuché un zumbido, algo parecido a una abeja... la nube de humo se disipó y algo plateado pasó junto a mi. Yo me quedé ahí de pie... como en shock... mientras el zumbido se escuchaba alrededor de la habitación. Elevé la mirada y observé con... ¿orgullo? que la transformación había sido un éxito... entonces la vi... la razón por la que seguramente estaría tres metros bajo tierra dentro de poco tiempo: una snitch plateada.

Dorada no... plateada.

Pero no había razón para entrar en pánico, me dije con seguridad. Solo necesitaba encontrar el momento oportuno para atraparla, después de todo, estábamos dentro de una habitación cerrada, yo tenía mi varita y-

"Señorita Granger, utilizaremos el aula, si no le importa."

La Profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar en el aula, seguida de un número considerable de alumnos, quizá de primer año.

Ahora si hay razón para entrar en pánico.

Los niños me observaban con curiosidad...

"Claro." Le contesto mecánicamente.

Así que camino hacia la puerta, mientras mi mente trabaja tan rápido que me siento mareada. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta la profesora del objeto no identificado que revolotea sobre nuestras cabezas¿Cómo la voy a sacar de aquí¿qué le voy a decir a la profesora¿qué le voy a decir a Harry¿cómo voy a atrapar a la snitch plateada¿por qué demonios los niños me siguen observando como si fuera yo la que estoy volando alrededor del aula?.

Escucho unas risitas.

"¿Señorita Granger?"

"¿Profesora?"

"Tiene una pluma en la cabeza."

¿Y si le digo que es lo último en la moda para brujas adolescentes?.

"Es... lo... hmm... estaba alimentando a Hedwig hace un momento y seguramente se le cayó una pluma sobre mi cabeza y no me di cuenta."

Por lo menos eso suena más lógico y creíble que el pretexto de la moda... ¿o no?.

Sobre todo porque... bueno, Hermione Granger hablando de lo último en moda para brujas adolescentes... sin comentarios.

La profesora me observa con detenimiento, mientras me quito la pluma de la cabeza con gran decoro.

"¡Mira¡Una spitch! Digo... ¡¡snitch!" grita un niñito rubio, con los ojos bien abiertos, y el rostro lleno de emoción.

Oh no... no por favor...

"¡Se llama Hermione!" le dice el que estaba a su lado, pero con la misma cara de ilusión que el anterior.

"¡Ella no tonto¡Eso de allá arriba!"

Entonces todos alzan la mirada (yo lo hago casi con temor) y lanzan gritos de sorpresa, menos la profesora McGonagall, que parece querer gritarme a mí...

"¿Se puede saber que está haciendo aquí, Señorita Granger?"

Mi mirada se desvía ligeramente, mientras me muerdo el labio inferior.

"Estaba... estudiando."

La excusa perfecta. ¡No se podía esperar menos de mi!... ¿o si?.

A estas alturas, los niños ya están corriendo alrededor del aula, gritando y en total algarabía por la snitch plateada y de alitas blancas que acababan de descubrir, y que aparentemente, les ha hecho olvidar el propósito original de su llegada a ese lugar.

La snitch daba vueltas rápidamente emitiendo un zumbido que casi era opacado por el bullicio que los niños provocaban.

"¿Un libro de Transformaciones?"

Escucho la voz de la Profesora, porque en realidad estoy más ocupada tratando de ubicar a mi creación...

"¡ATRÁPALA¡ATRÁPALA!" grita el niñito rubio.

"Si." Le contesto con desenfado a la profesora.

"Bueno, tendrá que entregarme un reporte de esto."

"¡MIRA COMO VUELA!" grita una niña de cabello negro.

Y cuando la profesora dice "esto" consigue mi atención, porque sostiene frente a mí una de las blancas plumas de la lechuza de Harry. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que están regadas por todo el lugar?

"Es una pluma."

"Excelente observación¿y eso qué es Señorita Granger?." me dice señalando al techo... y luego moviendo otra vez el brazo porque lo que estaba señalando se ha movido y ya no está en donde estaba antes.

"¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO UNA DE ESE COLOR!"

Es el niñito rubio otra vez... ¿qué observador no?.

"Es una... snitch... ¿plateada?"

Observadora yo.

"¿Y bien?" me pregunta inquisidoramente.

Yo me quedo en silencio... no tengo excusas... lo que tengo es la mente en blanco.

"¡YUJU¡ABRE LA PUERTA PAR QUE SE VAYA!"

"¡¡NOOO!" les grito aterrada, me voy a desmayar, me voy a desmayar.

Como en cámara lenta, el niñito rubio (que ahora ya no me parece ni remotamente encantador) abre la puerta... y Hedwig... vuela... y se va...

"¿Señorita Granger?"

Esto es un sueño... un muy mal sueño... finalmente después de todos estos años ser amiga de Harry Potter ha rendido sus frutos y ahora yo también tengo pesadillas.

"¡Se fue¡Se fue¡ya la liberamos¡es libreeeeee!" gritaba un niño, saltando alrededor de la habitación, y con otros diez haciéndole compañía.

"Harry me va a matar..." alcanzo a susurrar con el poco aire que me queda en los pulmones antes del colapso nervioso que estoy segura, me va a llevar la tumba... o por lo menos directo al suelo.

"¿Disculpe?" me pregunta la profesora.

"Nada... nada."

"No se preocupe, estoy segura de que sabe como remediar la situación."

"Si."

"No le quitaré puntos por esto... debo decirle que ha sido una transformación excepcional. ¿Por qué no le pide al señor Potter que atrape la snitch?"

"¿Eh?"

"Que atrape la snitch... seguramente lo logrará en un par de minutos. Así podrá realizar el contrahechizo- "

"¡LA LIBERAMOS¡LA LIBERAMOS!"

Una pesadilla.

"¡Niños, sean tan amables de guardar silencio!" les grita la profesora "ahora si me disculpa, vamos a utilizar el aula." Me dice ella, en tono amable.

Totalmente estupefacta, y con varita en mano, camino hacia la salida.

Estoy convencida de que tendré pesadillas con niñitos rubios, snitchs y lechuzas blancas durante algún tiempo.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi, sólo para que se abra algunos segundos después y... respira profundo Hermione... _el niñito rubio_ salga cargando con gran dificultad mi libro de Transformaciones.

"Tu libro." Me dice.

Yo lo recibo todavía con aire ausente.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo la profesora?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿La snitch era una lechuza y tu la transformaste?"

Asiento lentamente. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

"¡Ah¡Yo quiero aprender!. Bueno... ojalá que tengamos tiempo libre para ver cómo la atrapa tu novio Harry... ¡hasta luego!."

Y se va.

Y En la frase: "ojalá que tengamos tiempo libre para ver cómo la atrapa tu novio Harry", encuentro más de una razón para quedarme con la boca abierta.

No lo haré. No me voy a subir a una escoba, no me voy a subir, no me voy a subir...

Puedo alcanzar a Hedwig corriendo, tengo una buena condición física...

¿A quién trato de engañar?. Llevo unos cuantos metros y creo que los pulmones se me olvidaron en la Sala Común.

Así que me detengo y observo a mi alrededor... ¿por qué tenía que ser un día soleado?. Si no lo fuera, no habría tanta gente por ahí... paseando alrededor del lago, jugando en los terrenos del colegio... no habría tanta gente que se pudiera dar cuenta de la penosa (por llamarla de alguna manera) situación en la que me encuentro. Me han visto correr de aquí para allá... y más de una vez he escuchado murmullos que me suenan extrañamente familiares a¿se ha vuelto loca?.

No solo el destino se burla de mi, ahora también el clima¡y los alumnos del colegio!.

Comienzo a correr nuevamente, los pulmones pueden esperar.

Y corro, y corro, y corro... hasta que me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo sin una dirección concreta y me detengo nuevamente.

Entonces la veo: la snitch, revoloteando graciosamente entre los árboles, a la izquierda, a la derecha, luego arriba y arriba... y se pierde de vista nuevamente. Tomo un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y mientras examino la situación en la que me encuentro, solo llego a una conclusión: Harry no debe enterarse.

Y Ron tampoco, porque seguro añadiría su nombre a la lista de cosas y personas que se burlan de mi.

En estos casos solo se pueden tomar las cosas con sentido del humor y sonreír.

Pero a mi me dan ganas de llorar.

Me voy a tener que subir a una escoba.

Que Merlín me ampare. Debí haber hecho un testamento... y le hubiera dejado todos mis libros a Ron solo para molestarlo.

Así que sacando el orgullo Gryffindor, consigo una de esas escobas que utilizan los alumnos de primer año y percatándome de que nadie me siga, camino hacia un claro del bosque prohibido... no me adentro demasiado, porque lo que menos necesito es ser atacada por alguna extraña y horrorosa criatura.

"¡Hey¿A dónde vas Hermione?"

Me paro en seco...

Ron observándome a mi y a la escoba, como si ver las dos cosas al mismo tiempo y juntas fuera una señal del Apocalipsis, también es lo ultimo que necesito en este momento.

"A practicar un poco... he decidido perfeccionar mi técnica de vuelo."

Comprobado, este es el día de las excusas tontas.

"Hermione, tu no necesitas perfeccionar nada." Me dice Ron observándome fijamente.

Yo me sonrojo.

"Porque no tienes técnica de vuelo." Termina diciendo.

Ahora me pongo roja, pero por razones muy diferentes.

"No es tu asunto, ahora, si me disculpas... el cielo me está esperando."

Doy un par de pasos más y ruego porque la frase de "el cielo me está esperando" no sea una siniestra premonición de mi muerte digna de la profesora Trelawney... me doy cuenta de que Ron me está siguiendo.

Eso si es siniestro.

"¿Si¿Necesitas algo?" le digo volteando a verlo, mientras mi pose y gesto de autosuficiencia se me está extraviando por culpa del pánico a volar.

"No... solo quiero observar." Me dice Ron "Además, puedes necesitar ayuda."

"Claro que no."

En mi rostro hay seguridad.

Solo en mi rostro.

"¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida."

Un pequeño resplandor me indica que la snitch plateada está detrás de Ron. Y me dan ganas de llorar otra vez.

Entonces comienzo a reír.

Bienvenidos al show de las contradicciones.

"Claro que estoy bien, es que... no pasa nada... agradezco tu preocupación Ron... ¿pero sabes qué?. Creo que lo dejaré para otro día." Le digo todo sonriendo... creo que lo asusté, me debo de ver como una psicópata dispuesta a cortarlo en pedacitos.

Ron me observa confundido.

"Hermione... realmente me confundes."

La snitch se acerca a Ron... yo contengo la respiración... de pronto parece como si todo estuviera en silencio, dejando que el zumbidito de la snitch sea lo único que se escuche... que piense que es una abeja, por favor, que piense que es una abeja... la escoba resbala de mi mano...

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca... Ron parece no notarlo, la snitch da unas vueltas detrás de el, y luego se va.

Cierro los ojos y respiro aliviada.

"Bueno... voy a la sala común." Le digo a Ron.

"¿A la sala común¡que aburrido Hermione!. Harry está en el comedor, pero estábamos buscándote, para dar un paseo por-"

"¡Me tengo que ir!" le grito a Ron, y echo a correr nuevamente porque he visto a Hedwig miniatura entrando al castillo.

O eso parece... no se, a esa distancia se veía muy pequeñita, casi imperceptible al ojo humano... pero confío en mi capacidad visual... claro que si es tan buena como mi condición física, seguro que lo que vi era un simple reflejo del espejo de Parvati que difícilmente suelta...

Mientras corro, escucho a Ron, gritando mi nombre, pero mi objetivo es claro... quizá estando dentro del castillo sea más fácil atraparla.

Tal vez sólo me pase dando vueltas por ahí la mitad de mi vida... pero con los pies en la tierra.

Es algún tiempo después, cuando me doy cuenta de la desgracia que está a punto de ocurrir... mi persecución me ha llevado hasta el Gran Comedor, en donde los alumnos se disponen a comer... en donde Harry Potter está sentado a la mesa, conversando con Neville Longbottom.

El lugar en donde empiezo a llamar a mis amigos por nombre y apellido... que absurdo, sinceramente.

En cuanto llego a la puerta del Comedor, me detengo... me falta el aire y estoy segura de que no es solo el hecho de haber corrido. Observo que mini Hedwig se acerca velozmente a Harry, pero el parece no darse cuenta.

Gracias al cielo que es miope.

Entonces llego y me siento frente a él.

"¡¡Ay!"

Sobra decir que lo hago intempestivamente, sobresaltando a Lavender...

"Hola Hermione." me dice Neville.

"¡¡Hola!" Le contesto efusivamente... _muy efusivamente_.

Lavender se vuelve a sobresaltar.

"¿Estás bien?" me pregunta Harry.

"Claro... encontré a Ron y me dijo que... ¡¡¡noooo!"

Todos voltean a verme... saben que he perdido la razón... no los culpo, debe de ser obvio.

Y es que la snitch está detrás de Harry... está ¿cerca de su hombro¿por qué a mi?. De todo lo que habría podido pasar... Hedwig tiene que volar hasta el Gran Comedor... buscar a su dueño, y no volar alrededor de él, o arriba de él... ¡NO!... tiene que llegar e intentar posarse sobre su hombro, mientras Neville hace un esfuerzo con la mirada y está a punto de abrir la boca.

¿Por qué a mi?

"Mira eso..." le dice Neville.

Por favor Harry, por lo que más quieras... no lo mires.

Harry voltea y observa por encima de su hombro.

Es el momento de una excusa, pretexto, o explicación tonta.

"¡Mariposa!" le grito desesperada.

"¡Ay!" chilla Lavender, mientras Harry, Neville, y el resto del alumnado me observan con la boca abierta, porque acabo de subirme a la mesa (pisando a Lavender)... y luego intento atrapar a Hedwig, pero desafortunadamente para mi, se mueve demasiado rápido y lo único que consigo es hacer movimientos torpes con las manos...

Luego, tan rápido como llegó, se va... sale velozmente por la puerta del comedor.

Recupero la compostura, y finjo que nada ha sucedido... (cosa difícil cuando se está de pie sobre una mesa) pero parece que junto con esa snitch plateada, también mi dignidad ha salido volando por la puerta... lo pienso por un segundo... esto ya no podría ser peor... así que con la mayor gracia posible, salto de la mesa al piso y echo a correr nuevamente, porque en este momento eso es más fácil que dar explicaciones a Harry.

Llevo caminando algunos minutos porque ya no puedo correr, ni un paso más... he llegado nuevamente a los terrenos del colegio, y puedo observar a la distancia a la mascota plateada de mi amigo, dando vueltas cómo diciéndome: "atrápame si puedes". Yo siempre pensé que le simpatizaba a Hedwig...

¡Que equivocada estaba!.

Primero el destino, luego el clima, los alumnos¡y ahora Hedwig se burla de mi!.

Ahí viene...el orgullo Gryffindor de nuevo.

La escoba que había resbalado de mis manos hace unos momentos, está en el césped. La tomo decidida y la observo con detenimiento...

Me monto en ella.

Lo haré.

Algún día tenía que enfrentar este miedo.

Entonces me vuelvo a bajar, quizá otro día...

Luego me vuelvo a subir... ¡no¡tiene que ser hoy!... y me vuelvo a bajar... esto es más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

De acuerdo aquí estoy... arriba de una escoba, con los pies sobre la tierra... segura.

Ahí voy.

Mala idea, mala idea... los ojos se deben tener bien abiertos cuando vuelas... la sensación de vértigo se apodera de mi cuando levanto el vuelo y vuelvo a bajar porque estaba segura de que la caída a esa altura sería fatal... que decepción cuando me di cuenta de que si hubiera caído, no habrían sido más de dos metros.

Es entonces cuando Snitchedwig... vamos... si había Bludshanks¿por qué no Snitchedwig?.

Francamente... no lo puedo creer, a veces mis ideas son peores que las de Ron.

Sacudo la cabeza y suspiro con resignación... y entonces ahí está de nuevo... ¡a la altura de mis ojos, a tres metros de mi!.

"¡No te muevas!" le grito, como si me pudiera entender... o mejor aún: como si me fuera a obedecer.

Pero lo hace... con asombro descubro que la snitch se queda ahí, agitando sus alitas blancas frenéticamente, como si estuviera suspendida en el aire.

Me acerco tentativamente, y entonces...

"¿Hermione se puede saber que estas haciendo?"

La voz de Harry hace que me congele... piensa Hermione, piensa en pretextos, explicaciones absurdas, disculpas... lo que sea para salir de este problema.

"Estaba..."

Con gran pesar, observo como la snitch se va nuevamente, me doy media vuelta y veo que Harry tiene compañía: Ron.

"Ya se lo he dicho a Ron, practicando mi técnica de vuelo."

Cuando una explicación tonta se utiliza dos veces... definitivamente tenemos problemas.

"Y pensaste que subiéndote a la mesa del comedor¿perderías tu miedo a volar?"

"Bueno, por algo se empieza... " opina Ron.

"Claro que no... lo del comedor fue... tu lo viste Harry, una mariposa."

Esto es absurdo... la excusa es una reverenda tontería.

No me importa (que lindo es todo en el mundo de la negación)... veamos hasta donde me lleva mi cadena de incoherencias.

Nos quedamos los tres parados, ellos esperando verme volar, y yo fingiendo que reviso si las condiciones ambientales son óptimas para levantar el vuelo.

Ahora voy a subir a mi escoba, unos trescientos metros, me detendré allá arriba... respiraré profundo y me lanzaré al vacío, o al lago, directo a los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

O a los brazos de Harry me dice una vocecita...

Maldita vocecita, siempre molestando en los momentos menos oportunos. Sacudo la cabeza (otra vez) ahora mis prioridades tienen otro orden.

Doy un par de pasos, puedo sentir las miradas de Harry y Ron sobre mi. Luego los dos se sientan en el césped... genial¿listos para disfrutar el espectáculo no?

"¿Hermione?. Ayudaría si te subes a la escoba." Me dice Ron mordazmente.

"Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, gracias." Le digo airadamente.

Subo a la escoba... esto es fácil, un golpecito en el piso y se elevará suavemente... y yo tendré el control cuando esté en el aire, nada del otro mundo... todo estará bien, no tengo por qué temer.

Así que ahí voy... primero un golpecito en el piso, luego se eleva, y después...

Pierdo el control.

"¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOO!"

La escoba me va a matar¡estas cosas están endemoniadas¡El Ministerio las debería de prohibir!. ¡Que alguien me ayude!.

"Hermione¡abre los ojos!" ese es Ron, su voz se escucha lejana.

Por Morgana y todos sus descendientes, me voy a morir, me voy a morir. Que Merlín me proteja, que Godric Gryffindor me ampare, me arrepiento de todos mis pecados...

"¡Hermione¡lo estás haciendo bien!" me grita Harry, a la distancia.

¿Lo estoy haciendo bien¿qué cosa¿mi intento de suicidarme?.

Abro los ojos, y por un momento casi me desmayo de la impresión. Pero entonces me acuerdo que yo: no reboto como Bludshanks, ni vuelo como Snitchedwig... y dejo el desmayo para más tarde... ¿por qué Elliot Smethwyk se preocupó por poner un conjuro de almohadón entre la escoba y el ocupante¡¿por qué demonios no se preocupó por un conjuro de almohadón entre el ocupante y el suelo! Comodidad por seguridad... ¡¿Y era yo quien tenía que reordenar prioridades!. Francamente...

Respiro profundamente... la escoba no se mueve... que bueno, así está bien... ahora tengo un conflicto interno... no mires hacía abajo... al frente, solo al frente... bien... comienzo a avanzar, orgullosa de que por fin lo he logrado... hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo el ridículo, porque Harry corriendo abajo, en los terrenos del colegio, lo hace más rápido que yo en mi flamante escoba modelo... modelo... ¡está tan desgastada que ni siquiera puedo ver el modelo!.

Con el orgullo Gryffindor unos trescientos metros bajo tierra, desciendo nuevamente.

"¡Lo estabas haciendo bien!. Solo te faltaba un poco de velocidad, la escoba no ayuda mucho, pero para aprender está bien. En los libros de Quidditch dice que..."

Y entonces las palabras de Harry se escapan de mi atención. Es esta tendencia que tengo a divagar cuando Harry me habla de Quidditch, porque me parece más entretenido observarlo y asentir, aunque no tenga la menor idea de lo que está diciendo.

Y después, gracias al cielo, me dice que se va a su entrenamiento, llevándose a Ron también.

Ahora soy libre como la snitch plateada.

Snitch plateada que por cierto, vuelve a estar a mi alcance... y extrañamente comienza a volar en círculos alrededor de mi...

"¿Te has estado divirtiendo conmigo no, gracias Hedwig, pensé que te simpatizaba... pero sabes qué? Olvídalo, no te compraré más galletas... " juro que el zumbido de Hedwig se hizo más agudo... quizá queriéndome decir que las galletas eran para los loros, no para las lechuzas blancas.

Y que de cualquier manera, yo nunca le había comprado galletas.

Pues de todos modos no se las voy a comprar.

Me detengo y la observo volar alrededor de mi... y entonces, se posa frente a mi, suspendida en el aire... como esperando algo.

Es un hecho, me he quedado sin cerebro porque me dedico a hablarle a una snitch, en lugar de regresarla a su estado original.

"¿Hermione?"

Otra vez Harry... ¡dijo que se iba!. De acuerdo, si mi intuición no falla... no alcanza a ver a Hedwig... todo lo que tengo que hacer es girarme lenta y cautelosamente... y suplicar que Snitchedwig se quede en donde esta.

Así lo hago.

"¿Harry?" le digo sonriendo.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí?"

"Ehmm... si. Es un lindo día y me voy a quedar aquí."

"Sabes... has estado actuando de manera extraña." me dice Harry.

"¿Yo?. Claro que no... es tu imaginación, soy la misma de siempre."

Harry levanta las cejas...

"¿Por qué no te mueves?"

"¿Moverme¿de qué hablas?. Mira me estoy moviendo."

Hago unos movimientos imperceptibles con las manos y luego con la cabeza... pero sin despegar los pies del suelo.

Entonces Harry se acerca... sospecha algo, lo sé.

"Es como si estuvieras escondiendo algo..." me dice con aire pensativo... y acercándose más y más.

"No... ¿esconder algo?. Claro que no ¿qué tendría que esconder?"

"Eso me lo tendrías que decir tu." Me dice... está a un metro de mi.

El zumbidito imperceptible de la snitch se escucha, apenas puedo percibirlo... pero es que mi corazón no me deja escuchar bien.

Entonces, cuando está a un paso de mi, se inclina hacia su derecha, con toda la intención de observar detrás de mi.

"¡Harry!" le digo sobresaltada.

Impido que se mueva, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

"¿Ves lo que te digo Hermione?" me dice Harry, observándome.

"No... tengo que decirte algo."

Lo que sea para que no se de cuenta.

"Te escucho... pero... ¿tienes que sostener mi cabeza entre tus manos?"

"Si... porque... es algo importante."

Cierro los ojos... ¿ahora que le voy a decir?.

La verdad. Me dice la vocecita impertinente en mi cabeza.

"Harry... yo... estaba... ¿perfeccionando mi técnica de vuelo?"

Tres veces... tres veces lo he dicho... tengo problemas serios.

Y Harry me observa con cara de: "se ha vuelto loca".

"Hermione... ¡dime qué estás ocultando!"

"Está bien... te lo voy a decir, pero prométeme... que no te enfadaras conmigo."

Esto de tener su rostro entre mis manos...

"Hmm... te lo prometo." Me dice, dudando un poco.

Pero ya me lo prometió.

"Bien... cuando sucedió lo de Crookshanks no pude evitar preguntarme qué había salido mal, y considerando... las posibilidades, decidí que tenía que intentarlo. Fue así, como... "

Z z z z z u u u u u u m b

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Harry confundido, y moviendo los ojos en todas direcciones.

Yo abro los ojos. Y observo a Harry... bueno, a sus anteojos.

La forma de la snitch plateada se refleja en ellos.

Y cuando estoy a punto de decirle que es una mariposa...

"Es Hedwig." Le digo finalmente.

Harry se queda con la boca abierta.

Y observa la snitch, y luego a mi.

"Tu... t- tu... ¿le hiciste eso?"

Asiento.

"Es increíble... creo que no lo hubiera notado si no me lo dices."

¡¡QUEEEEEEE!

Esto es el fin¡voy a subir a mi escoba modelo no se que cosa y me voy lejos de aquí!.

"¿Lo dices en serio¿todo este tiempo he estado intentando ocultarte algo que tu no has notado?" le digo con furia... furia contenida, que es peor.

"Pues... si."

"Casi. Me mato. Por tu culpa."

"Hermione, no exageres... no hubiera dejado que-"

"¡¡Claro que exagero¡¡¡argghhh!"

"Podrías habérmelo dicho desde un principio..."

"Claaaaro... ¿¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?"

"Lo hubiera entendido..."

"¡¡Pero me daba miedo tu reacción!"

"Quizá te hubieras llevado una sorpresa... agradable."

"Claro¿parece muy fácil no?"

"Ya se que no lo es... sobre todo cuando parece que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor... o del verdadero sentido de algunas cosas."

Un momento... ¿de qué estamos hablando?.

"Dime... exactamente... ¿de qué estás hablando?" le preguntó confundida.

Harry sonríe.

Y Snitchedwig parece reclamar nuestra atención, para que nos demos cuenta de que alguien ahí quiere volver a tener plumas y pico.

Pero mis prioridades han vuelto a reacomodarse.

En este momento, en el que Harry me sonríe inocentemente, en el que el sol está brillando en todo su esplendor y una ligera brisa nos acaricia delicadamente... me pregunto...

¿Por qué sigo con su rostro entre mis manos?.

Que situación tan...

"Pido una segunda oportunidad... para hacerlo mejor." me dice.

Tan extrañamente familiar.

Libero su rostro de entre mis manos.

"Claro..."

Entonces Harry extiende la mano derecha... y con extrema sencillez atrapa la snitch entre sus dedos. Si no fuera porque estoy tan nerviosa, me avergonzaría de que yo no hubiera podido atrapar a Hedwig con la misma facilidad con la que el lo acaba de hacer.

Me sonríe y la pone frente a mi.

"Alguien quiere volver a tener plumas." Me dice.

Entonces la vuelve a soltar... pero esta vez, la snitch no se mueve de su lugar.

Con un movimiento de varita... todo termina, al menos para Hedwig que... ¿me está mirando con ternura?.

No.

Seguro que esta vez si me quiere sacar los ojos.

Con alivio, me doy cuenta de que Hedwig se va volando, hasta desaparecer en el manto azul que es el firmamento. Vaya... ahora si me he puesto poética.

"Hermione..."

Respira Hermione, tranquila...

"Vamos por Crookshanks, esta vez será una bludger en toda la extensión de la palabra."

"_Si... y lo del beso... bueno, fue solo para que me soltaras."_

Estaba hablando de Crookshanks... de Bludshanks... todo el tiempo.

No lo puedo creer.

No puedo.

Esta vez si voy a llorar... pero antes de eso...

"Sabes Harry... es increíble como tu incapacidad para ver claramente va más allá de tus ojos."

Harry sonríe... ¿¿en dónde está esa escoba?. Voy a golpearlo.

Entonces se acerca a mi... y mientras pienso que está bien, porque así tengo más probabilidad de acertar con mis escobazos, me toma por los hombros, y...

Z z z z z u u u u u u m b

La coherencia se va volando tan rápido como una snitch, porque me está besando... en toda la extensión de la palabra y con mayúsculas... B E S A N D O.

Harry... la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo así, por lo menos podrías hacerlo bien ¿no crees?

Yo estoy aquí, y es un hecho constatado, lo está haciendo bien... oh por... ¿qué está?... quien lo hubiera... vaya... no lo puedo... wow...

Es esto... la próxima vez, y la próxima, y la próxima... las que yo quiera, las que él quiera... las que me permita y las que le permita, las que sean... mientras siga haciendo eso con... woooow...

Me voy a derretir... metafórica, poéticamente... como sea... me voy a desmayar... sus labios o los míos... sus manos... yo no sé, pero todo es tan suave, delicado y contenido... que parece insuficiente.

Es como vértigo... es maravillosamente complicado y perseguir explicaciones en sus labios es algo que no dejaría de hacer, aunque las alcanzara.

Es el tipo de persecución de la que no me cansaré jamás.

FIN


	3. NI POR ENTERADA

**HOLA!!!**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta maravillosa historia. Aunque no he recibido muchas reviews que digamos estoy agradecida con esas personas que se toman un poco de su valioso tiempo y me dejan un review.**

**Aqui les dejo una historia de "Hikari"**

**RECUERDEN:Estas historias no son mias, son de otras autoras maravillosas.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sumario: **Perspectiva de un joven que quiere a Hermione como su pareja, y este joven no es Ron (Tampoco Harry )

Canción: Como una estrella, Víctor Manuelle 

** Ni por enterada**

**por**

**Hikari**

Clima lluvioso, agua helada cayendo sobre el campo y las gradas de la cancha de Quidditch. La brisa, puesto que no podía alborotar ningún cabello, jugueteaba con los cuerpos de los empapados asistentes, congelándoles hasta los huesos pero no el alma.

_No el de ella._

La veía gritar entre la multitud, sus ojos castaños parecían no perder un sólo segundo del partido. Saltaba, se agitaba, gritaba. Nadie podría decir con certeza si lo que recorrían sus mejillas era sudor o agua.

Y lo mejor de todo ella no era una persona común entre los demás, ella ni siquiera se asemejaba a quienes la rodeaban.

_**Estoy enamorado y lleno de ella  
Cada noche sólo sueño con ella  
Me despierto y sigo pensando en ella**_

Se escuchaba un gran coro, a todo pulmón, que expresaba el apoyo a la casa de los leones, menos el de su boca (seguramente comentando para sí misma el partido), cuyos blancos dientes a veces aprisionaban el labio inferior, en señal de concentración total al partido.

Cuánto él daría por aprisionar suavemente entre sus dientes ese dulce y tentador labio.

Sonrió al ver que ella posó su mirada sobre él. Este era el momento de su gloria, al diablo que Slytherin anote otro punto por culpa del patético guardián de Weasley. Sólo por verla, sólo por sus ojos castaños en él, esa era su mayor recompensa.

Claro está, que esta no es la forma de pensar de todos.

- O te concentras en el partido y estás atento a las _bludgers_, o inmediatamente te saco del equipo - escuchó la voz del irritado capitán del equipo a sus espaldas.

Cormac McLaggen, uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor, clavó su mirada en el joven capitán, tratando de que esos dos orbes esmeraldas no le intimidaran, queriendo resaltar que era mucho más alto que el famoso _niño-que-vivió._

El nuevo golpeador de Gryffindor apretaba los dientes, los puños y el bate que llevaba. Desde que Potter se había vuelto capitán del equipo, las cosas resultaron mucho más tensas que nunca. Cormac estaba seguro de que no había nadie en el mundo más obsesionado con el quidditch que este _niño-que-vivió-para-fastidiar-la-existencia._

Claro está, aparte de Hermione Granger, a quien nunca la ha visto perderse algún partido de quidditch. Después de todo el deporte tiene sus ventajas, pero nada como ver en primera fila a la joven encantadora, amable, decidida, entusiasmada y sobre todo muy bonita, de una forma más recatada, no exhibicionista como la coqueta de Cho Chang, u otras que parecen seguirle los pasos.

_O quizá sea que no era el deporte lo que le atraía a Hermione Granger, sino ver a hombres jugando Quidditch._

Ante esta conclusión Cormac sonrió altivamente, y le hizo un silencioso gesto al capitán, dándole a entender que iba a prestarle atención al partido, pero esto era una mentira declarada. Nadie, con una pizca de cerebro funcionándole, podría ponerle sus cinco sentidos a un ridículo juego cuando está en primera fila esa joven preciosa que altera todos los sentidos con su sonrisa de publicidad de pasta dental.

El año pasado Cormac escuchó unos comentarios que lo habían incentivado a participar ahora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Las compañeras de habitación de Hermione comentaban que parecía que a ella le atraían los jugadores del deporte mágico, no en vano le había prestado interés a Viktor Krum, el búlgaro que vino por el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Al irse Krum también se cortó la comunicación entre los dos magos, para ventaja de McLaggen (¿Quién podría ser siquiera considerado rival del famoso buscador búlgaro?)

Y Parvati Patil sospechaba abiertamente del interés actual en Hermione por la adquisición al equipo de quidditch del año pasado, integrante de melena roja y de apellido Weasley, (No Ginny, como se horrorizó McLaggen la primera vez al imaginarlo) y quien se hallaba actualmente cubriendo la portería.

_'Es lo típico…',_ rezaba la teoría de Parvati diciéndosela a Lavender Brown mientras hojeaban ediciones anteriores de Corazón de bruja buscando pasar el tiempo antes de la siguiente clase de Adivinación, _'…del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Sólo es de verlos cómo pelean._

Efectivamente McLaggen había pasado ese año vigilando (aún más) cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione, en especial los roces (o discusiones) que tenía con Ron, quien se supone es uno de sus mejores amigos.

Resultó ser verdad todo cuanto dijo Parvati. Los dos magos discutían cada dos por tres hasta por simplezas como la vez en que Ron criticó a Hermione por ponerle mermelada a la rebanada de pan que ella comía, en vez de mantequilla, como en tiempos anteriores.

Y ese simple hecho fue para que comenzaran una discusión con la que Hermione inició aclarando que ella ha cambiado de opinión, y eso a él no le debe importar, entonces salieron a flote palabras como insensibilidad, mente cerrada, troglodita, come libros, ratón de biblioteca, glotón voraz… hasta que Potter se había hartado de esas discusiones sin fundamentos y los mandó a callar.

Desde hace un tiempo acá ha sido así, Potter siempre callándoles cuando las discusiones se salían de control.

_Como en aquella ocasión en que seguía a Hermione quien iba junto a Ron y Harry (como siempre) mientras ella hablaba sobre Snape y sus injusticias. _

- Yo creía que este año se comportaría un poco mejor - y después Cormac no pudo seguir escuchando a Hermione, porque parecía que ella cuidaba bien a su alrededor sobre quiénes le estuvieran escuchando.

Cormac se escondió bien entre los calderos de comida, observando los seis asientos vacíos a ambos lados del trío de amigos. Ni treinta segundos y Ron y Hermione parecían olvidar que estaban secreteando de algo, porque de pronto comenzaron a subir la voz.

- ... debe tener pruebas de sobra, aunque no las comparta contigo, Ron - le espetó Hermione

- ¿Quieren parar de una vez? - dijo Harry con fastidio al ver que Ron abría la boca para replicar.

Al menos de algo servía, creyó McLaggen a pesar de que no le agradó ni una pizca que Potter hubiese sido igual de tosco con Hermione como lo fue con Ron, pues ella merecía un trato más delicado y sublime.

Volviendo al núcleo del asunto, si lo que decían Parvati y Lavender era cierto (y tenía que serlo, puesto que ambas conviven con Hermione) entonces la joven de cabello castaño y ondulado está interesada en el pelirrojo pecoso y alto.

Y si a Hermione le gustaban los jugadores de Quidditch entonces Cormac McLaggen se convertiría en uno, para que ella siquiera desviara un poco su atención hacia él, porque ya era demasiado que durante tres agonizantes años la joven ni siquiera se ha percatado de su presencia por culpa del baboseo no declarado por Weasley, aumentado abruptamente desde que ese pelirrojo afortunado se volvió jugador del equipo de Gryffindor, (aunque uno no tan bueno que digamos, creía McLaggen, seguro que por ser Potter el capitán, debió darle alguna ventaja a Ron), así que Cormac, con mejores habilidades deportivas, tiene más posibilidades de salir con Hermione que el mismo Ronald Weasley.

El joven, sonriendo ante los recuerdos que lo llevaron a si situación actual, tomó el bate y golpeó con fuerza a la bludger que se acercaba, sacando gritos de emoción al enviarla muy lejos del campo.

Cormac sintió que Harry Potter le miraba, no con satisfacción, sino como diciéndole _es tu trabajo por el bien del equipo_. A McLaggen no le importaba la actitud del capitán, sólo quería ver la expresión de radiante felicidad de Hermione, (se volvió entonces a ella) y vaya que estaba con una preciosa sonrisa y, como siempre, con ese extraño tic de morderse el labio inferior. ¿A qué sabrán sus labios?

El partido finalizó luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, con un ligero marcador de ventaja (Sí, claro, la snitch y sus ciento cincuenta puntos pero la participación de los golpeadores cuenta, y más aún la de McLaggen, quien él solito no hace sentir la ausencia de los anteriores gemelos Weasley)

Los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor estaban tratando de sacar a sus fanáticos de los vestidores, para cambiarse las empapadas ropas.

- ¡Lo lograste! -

McLaggen daba su brazo derecho porque esas palabras hubieran sido dirigidas a él, e incluso entregaba su cabeza por el abrazo incluido.

Pero no, Hermione ahora estaba entre los brazos del pelirrojo Weasley, aunque para satisfacción del enamorado joven Cormac este abrazo fue breve, siendo el siguiente objetivo de Hermione el capitán del equipo, Harry Potter.

_Las ventajas de ser el capitán del equipo._

McLaggen comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso recibiría ese tipo de afectos si le quitaba el puesto de guardián a Weasley, o más aún, la capitanía a Potter.

Malfoy estaba emanando chispa por los ojos, e incluso de la rabia tartamudeó antes de decirme algo ofensivo - declaró Hermione pasándose una mano por el rostro aún chorreando de agua.

- Que ni se crea que voy a dejarle ganar - replicó Harry con satisfacción aunque se le notaba la incomodidad por el abrazo de Hermione, quien pareció percatarse de esto y comenzó lentamente a separarse de él.

_«Estúpido» _pensó McLaggen con ironía _«Yo muriéndome por estar entre sus brazos y este idiota se las da de importante como para rechazarlos»_

Y ya cansado estaba de ser un simple espectador más de la vida de la mujer de sus sueños, así que nuevamente comenzó a acercarse hacia Hermione, dispuesto a sacarle algo más que un hola (con un poco de suerte y hasta una cita obtendría).

- Ya, ya - Ron tomó de los hombros a Hermione y comenzaba a empujarla fuera de los vestidores del equipo - Otro día tendrás para tus perversiones, pero no ahora, así que largo de aquí que tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa -

Hermione se le soltó y le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

También iré a ducharme, estoy congelada -

Y esta declaración no fue la ideal para que McLaggen comenzara a divagar en pensamientos puros sobre la joven bajo la regadera.

- Nos vemos en la sala común - le comentó Ron.

- No, estaré en la biblioteca - replicó Hermione, ignorando el mordaz «Qué novedad» que Ron le soltó, - Hay que terminar la redacción sobre la rebelión de los trolls del siglo IX cuando se entrometieron en la guerra que tenían los duendes contra los centauros y no acataron las órdenes de sus custodios quienes…-

- Ahora no, Hermione - Ron dijo fastidiado - Cuando haga la tarea, te escucharé todo lo que quieras -

- Ni aún así lo harás - Hermione rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y advirtiéndole antes de salir - ¡Esta vez no te ayudaré con la tarea! -

Ron miró angustiado a su mejor amigo, ignorando claro está, a McLaggen, como si él no existiera.

- Ahora sí parecía hablar en serio - dijo aterrado el pelirrojo.

Harry comenzó a decir algunas cosas, a las que McLaggen no prestó la mínima atención, pues nuevamente se había escapado de sus manos la oportunidad de cruzar diálogo alguno con Hermione Granger, la chica de la cual ha estado interesado desde los trece años.

_**Pero está tan lejos como una estrella**_

Ya en la calma después del triunfo en Quidditch, y luego de una buena ducha, Cormac decidió adelantarse a Ron y buscar a Hermione en la biblioteca.

Una vez dentro comenzó a recorrerla con su mirada, pero existían tantas alumnas con la cabeza clavada en libros que Cormac tuvo que verificar dos y hasta tres veces antes de posar su mirada en otra joven.

Vio a Lavender y Parvati al otro lado de la biblioteca, leyendo otra revista de chicas mientras murmuraban bajito un montón de cosas y Cormac se sintió tentado de pararse detrás de ellas para ver si lograba obtener más información útil para sus propósitos. Inconsciente y silenciosamente les agradeció por la información proporcionada aunque ellas jamás se enteraran.

_**Yo daría hasta la vida por ella  
Por una mirada sólo de ella  
Por un solo beso, sólo de ella  
Pero está tan lejos como una estrella**_

Y entonces fue cuando descubrió a Hermione, puesto que nadie más en todo Hogwarts se apilaría de esa pared de libros grandes y gruesos (los preferidos de ella) con títulos largos y en algunos casos con palabras complicadas de pronunciar.

_¡Cómo la amaba!_

Cormac dio dos pasos hacia delante cuando sintió que alguien le empujaba toscamente con una mochila de segunda mano, y como siempre era de su actitud ni se dio cuenta de que había sido tosco por millonésima vez en su existencia. El joven McLaggen apretó los puños y ni siquiera tuvo una pizca de rabia para lanzársela a Harry (quien pasó a su lado momentos después) porque toda ya se la había llevado Weasley con su empujón.

- Aquí está, te lo dije, Harry - Ron apoyó sus brazos en una de las pilas de libros en la que la joven Granger se había encerrado - Hermione para las escondidas es demasiado predecible -

_- Haz silencio - _le recriminó Hermione en casi un susurro.

_**¿Por qué me enamoré de quien nunca jamás podrá fijarse en mí?  
¿Por qué este desamor me habrá tocado a mí?**_

Ron hizo a un lado una pila de libros, como deseando que un poco de aire circulara por el sitio que ella había escogido para estudiar, y (para males de McLaggen) se sentó a lado de ella abriendo la mochila y extrayendo algunos pergaminos.

- Ahora sí, cuéntame de ese relajo de no sé quienes -

Ella rodó los ojos. Harry se sentó al otro extremo de Ron y también se dispuso a sacar unos pergaminos y tinta.

Hermione tomó un libro (como si lo hubiese tenido preparado ya) y se le dio a Ron, moviendo los labios en una palabra que no admitía discusiones de ningún tipo.

_- Léelo -_

Ron comenzó a discutirle en silenciosa forma, Hermione gesticulaba llevándole la contraria, negaba con la cabeza y con las manos, incluso cuando Ron junto las suyas y en señal de súplica parecía pedirle que le ayudara con la tarea.

Cormac estaba más que fascinado con la firme negativa de su amada en no auxiliar a su amorcito, y podía contemplar ese escenario por el resto de su existencia sin reclamarle a la vida nada a cambio.

_**Y no puedo olvidarla, por más que lo intento, yo no puedo, no  
Porque ella es para mí todo lo que yo anhelo**_

Hermione se volvió a Harry y le pasó otro volumen no menos grande. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y con la otra tomó el libro, comenzando a hojearlo. La mano que Harry tenía en su cabello la volvió al lado lateral de su cuello, aprisionándolo como si deseaba quitarse el estrés que tenía.

Y entonces Harry descubrió un separador de páginas en el libro que Hermione le había pasado. Harry miró brevemente a Hermione quien disimuladamente le hizo una señal para que se quedara callado. Ron no les prestaba atención porque estaba hurgando entre las hojas para obtener información útil para su tarea.

McLaggen no pudo seguir estando de pie sin más en la biblioteca, así que tomó un pesado libro y, sentándose frente al trío de amigos, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Hermione escribió algo en un pergamino y al disimulo se lo pasó a Harry, quien leyó el mensaje y casi al instante comenzó a garabatear el pergamino. Luego él se lo devolvió con una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a leer la página que su amiga le había dejado marcada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de dos horas después los tres jóvenes abandonaron la biblioteca para buscar algo qué comer, y en su apuro (para alivio de los nervios de McLaggen) a Hermione se le cayó el pergamino con el cual se había estado secreteando con Harry.

_**¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!  
Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran.**_

Una sacudida le dio en la boca del estómago cuando decidió quedarse en la biblioteca y no seguir detrás de Hermione. Sus ojos habían encontrado el pergamino con la impecable letra de su amada que llevaba una larga frase haciendo contraste con la corta que Potter le había dado como respuesta.

_«Es la única forma de que Ron estudie un poco, aún no domina bien la historia de las sirenas y los licántropos y cómo llegaron a la Conferencia de Criaturas Mágicas del Siglo Pasado, y pasado mañana tenemos una prueba sobre ello. Por tu lado te veo demasiado cansado (la capitanía del equipo te agota bastante, pero estás feliz, es lo que importa) así que luego tendremos que repasar ¿De acuerdo?» _

«Completamente de acuerdo, Hermione. Gracias.»

Cormac hizo una mueca de fastidio al percatarse de que Hermione estaba tan pendiente de Ron incluso aunque el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta. Iba a romper el papel cuando sintió pasos acercándose y entonces soltó el pergamino, corriendo a esconderse entre los estantes llenos de libros.

Hermione había vuelto hacia su puesto, tomando su libro de _Hogwarts: Una historia_ que dejó en el escritorio.

Cormac sonrió, dispuesto a seguir sus impulsos de acercarse a su chica amada, caminando lentamente hacia ella en el preciso instante en que Hermione se puso en cuclillas para tomar un pedazo de pergamino del piso, leyendo su contenido.

Hermione ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y de inmediato lo puso en medio de su libro de historia de Hogwarts justo en el preciso instante en que Ron aparecía por la entrada de la biblioteca.

- En verdad, Hermione - Ron negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación total - nunca conocí a una chica tan obsesionada por ese libro como tú -

Hermione hizo una mueca con la boca y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Cormac se quedó de pie a unos diez pasos detrás de ella y sólo reparó en la ausencia de la chica cuando sintió dos ojos queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada.

Era Ronald Weasley, su enemigo número 1.

Cormac sonrió un tanto sádico. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Weasley que él también está interesado en Granger? Pues si es así será mejor que se apresure en ganarla, porque ahora Cormac no iba a darle ni una sola tregua más. Ya le estaba hartando ese jueguito de que interrumpan sus intentos de acercamiento a Hermione.

Ron salió sin decir palabra alguna y tomó el mismo rumbo que anteriormente había tomado Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yo daría hasta la vida por ella  
Por una mirada sólo de ella  
Por un solo beso, sólo de ella  
Pero está tan lejos como una estrella**_

Pociones y su bendito profesor.

La clase transcurría con toda la normalidad posible. Malfoy fastidió, Snape hizo oídos sordos, Potter se enfadó y reclamó, y ahora a la casa de Gryffindor le habían restado 10 puntos en menos de cinco minutos de comenzada la clase.

Efectivamente todo normal.

A Cormac los puntos y los Slytherin le importaban mucho menos que la mitad de un grano de comino. Lo que él deseaba en esos instantes era que Snape les enseñara la poción perfecta para que la chica de sus sueños siquiera levantara la mirada hacia él, aunque fuera por un simple y bendito segundo.

Pero Hermione ahora estaba envuelta en sus pasiones: _Los estudios y sobresalir como mejor alumna en cada clase._

Y Cormac admitía interiormente que Hermione, aún con el entrecejo fruncido, era encantadora y preciosa. O quizá que Cormac la vea espléndida porque era más que obvio que ella tenía esa expresión en el rostro a causa de su _amorcito Weasley_.

Porque el pelirrojo hace rato que andaba con esa cara de pocos amigos (seguro que aún enojado a causa de Cormac en la biblioteca detrás de Hermione) y desahogando sus penas con su mejor amigo quien mantenía la mirada clavada en el libro de pociones.

Hermione no les oía perfectamente lo que sus dos mejores amigos platicaban, de hecho nadie podía oír más que murmullos mal disimulados. Ron se iba a ganar una reprimenda en cualquier instante, con el oído súper biónico de Snape (en especial cuando se tratan de pelirrojos Weasley, el segundo apellido detestado del profesor) por ello Hermione hacía señas para que Ron se callara, entonces como él no le hacía caso, ella se enfadó.

- ¿Algo que contarle a la clase? - Snape estaba con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción al hacerle la pregunta al pelirrojo Weasley. Mínimo serán veinte puntos menos para la casa de los leones. Era obvio que Snape adoraba sus clases de Pociones con Gryffindor de por medio.

- ¿Acaso ahora es _chismógrafo_ ambulante? -

Cormac observó la estupefacción en el rostro de Hermione, comparada con la de Snape y la de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Es que simple y sencillamente, luego de seis años de castigos, Harry Potter no aprende.

- Castigado, Potter - dijo claramente Snape apenas pudo recuperar la compostura - Por entrometerse en lo que no le importa -

- Se mete con mi mejor amigo y **SÍ** me importa - siguió hablando Harry apretando los puños y cerrando de golpe el libro que tenía.

- San Potter, defensor de los pobretones y de _sangresucias_ - masculló Malfoy perfectamente, y la mayoría de alumnos Slytherin rieron a carcajada limpia como siempre que el rubio abría la boca para soltar un cruel comentario.

_**¿Por qué me enamoré de quien nunca jamás podrá fijarse en mí?  
¿Por qué este desamor me habrá tocado a mí?**_

Y entre esas risas salió a flote el reclamo del pelirrojo (_'Cierra la puerca trompa, Malfoy'_), el reclamo de Potter el cual no se entendió por el reclamo de Weasley y porque Hermione lo haló hacia el asiento, y el reclamo de él, del propio Cormac McLaggen.

Aunque el único que se dio cuenta de que otro más reclamó en defensa de la castaña fue Ronald Weasley. Cormac se cruzó de brazos, desafiante al pelirrojo, declarándole desde ya de manera abierta la guerra por el corazón de Hermione Granger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cormac se hallaba arrimado, de brazos cruzados y arrimado a la pared, con los dedos tamborileando en un brazo y los ojos clavados en Ronald Weasley, en una silenciosa batalla de miradas fulminantes que ninguno quería ceder.

A su lado, caminando de un lado a otro, notablemente inquieta, estaba la joven Granger, consultando con su reloj y mirando la entrada a la mazmorra de Snape. Se mordía el labio inferior cuando no le reclamaba en bajito a Weasley por no ayudarle a controlar a Harry.

Ella iba a comenzar la décima cuarta ronda de recriminaciones cuando Potter finalmente salió de las mazmorras, acomodándose al hombro la mochila y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Bien, ya que al fin había salido Potter de su _plática_ con Snape ahora sí Ronald Weasley no tendría motivos para retener a la chica a su lado. Cormac iría hacia el trío y apartaría a Hermione de esas _negativas influencias_.

Pero se detuvo al ver que ella abrió los brazos y aprisionó entre ellos a sus dos mejores amigos, formando un abrazo grupal.

Son un par de idiotas - le recriminaba ocultando el rostro entre la túnica de Harry quien estaba notablemente confundido con la actitud de su amiga. Ron atinó a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda sin despegar la furiosa mirada de Cormac.

McLaggen interpretó que Weasley con ese gesto le decía _'Ella es mía, ni te acerques'_

Pero la palabra final la tendría Hermione, cuando ella se entere de que tiene una mejor posibilidad amorosa que Ronald Weasley.

- Tontos de verdad - siguió diciendo Hermione completamente alterada y desahogándose - No les hagan caso... no quiero que se sigan metiendo en problemas con el profesor Snape o con cualquiera por mi culpa -

_'Par de imbéciles' _hubiese agregado Cormac si la ocasión se lo permitiera. Par de afortunados que tienen a disposición la oportunidad de calmar los nervios de la chica y ninguno de los dos lo sabe hacer de la forma correcta.

_**Y no puedo olvidarla, por más que lo intento, yo no puedo, no  
Porque ella es para mí todo lo que yo anhelo**_

Hermione suspiró notablemente más calmada mientras se arreglaba el cabello en un moño, un tanto sofocada por el calor de la tarde.

- Y bien? - indagó ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se soltaba de sus amigos y juntos reanudaban el camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor - ¿Qué se le ocurrió al profesor Snape? -

- Que se me ha quedado lo masoquista a causa de Umbridge y que si me encantó coger la plumilla chupasangre para él comenzar a aplicármela -

- _Solución de tentáculos Murtlap _- dijo Hermione para extrañeza de Cormac que no tenía la remota idea de a qué se refería ella.

- No - dijo Harry con un dejo de amargura - Tengo que quedarme después de clases para limpiar los calderos _sin magia_ y-

- Un momento - replicó Ron, interrumpiendo a Harry - ese malnacido sabía lo que Umbridge estaba haciendo contigo ¿Y no se dignó en hacer algo? -

- Es horrible - comentó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Espera, espera ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? - Ron exclamó asombrado con la sombra de una risa en su pecoso rostro.

Hermione rodó los ojos en respuesta. Harry negó con la cabeza y aceleró el paso, seguramente queriendo evitar escuchar a sus dos mejores amigos comenzar un pleito sin fin.

_**¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!  
Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran.**_

- Cho Chang - exclamó el pelirrojo Weasley repentinamente, haciendo que tanto Harry como Hermione se volvieran. La joven de melena negra y rasgos orientales les estaba siguiendo desde hace cierto tiempo - Seguro que quiere hablar contigo, Harry Tal vez sobre el partido de mañana -

El día de mañana se enfrentarían los equipos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw en un partido de Quidditch, y Cho Chang era la buscadora de Ravenclaw, además fue la novia de Potter el año pasado.

- Quiero hablar contigo, Harry - dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Harry miró a sus dos amigos, como buscando en ellos una opinión que le ayudara a decidir si atender o no a su ex pareja.

Hermione, inexpresiva, daba a entender que la decisión era de Potter, mientras que Weasley ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la situación, pues él se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Cormac McLaggen.

- Cuando te desocupes nos encontramos ya sabes donde - dijo Ron tomando del brazo a Hermione y dirigiéndose aceleradamente por uno de los pasillos del colegio.

- Bien, tú dirás - Cormac escuchó hablar a Harry al pasar cerca de ellos, pues no estaba dispuesto a perderle la vista a Hermione por culpa del posesivo de Weasley.

- Quería saber si acaso tú y yo podríamos... -

Cormac caminó aceleradamente entre los pasillos, se encontró con un grupito de alumnos de primer año de Ravenclaw practicando movimientos de varitas y a otro pequeño grupito de Hufflepuff analizando unas plantas con la ayuda de Neville Longbottom, uno de los compañeros de habitación del pelirrojo Weasley.

Pero no existían rastros de Hermione Granger o del idiota celoso de Weasley.

McLaggen apretó los puños, imaginando por unos instantes que entre sus manos tenía el cuello de Weasley y le obligaba a decirle en dónde había ocultado a su doncella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lo malo para Ronald Weasley era que no podía ocultar a Hermione de por vida. Al día siguiente McLaggen ya sabía en dónde iba a hallar a su querida Hermione, en especial cuando se trata de Quidditch.

Hermione estaba en primera fila en la tribuna del equipo de Gryffindor.

_**¡Qué pena que ella no me quiera a mí!  
Lo triste que es amar, amar así, sin que te quieran, sin que te quieran.  
Sin que te quieran**_

El día estaba nublado, parecía que en cualquier instante se desataría una de esas lluvias que harían recordar al diluvio.

El grito del público eran dos voces, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Los antiguos novios enfrentándose en un partido.

McLaggen no le prestó importancia a la vida amorosa de Potter, lo que le interesaba ahora era ver y admirar a la apasionada espectadora de Quidditch (de quien deseaba que pronto se le acabara ese amor-odio que tenía con Ron)

- ¡Vamos, Harry¡¡Tú puedes! -

McLaggen arrugó las cejas en señal de total intriga ante una sensación rara en la boca del estómago. Se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle importancia. Seguro que ahora Hermione se la dará por vociferar los nombres de todos los jugadores. Claro que será una patada en el estómago cuando mencione encantada de la vida a Ron pero cuando escuche su nombre en los labios de su amada…

Y lo mejor será escucharlo de cerca, muy de cerca. Por lo que Cormac se acercó hacia la jovencita, pero una ráfaga le detuvo.

- ¡Harry¡¡Harry! - reclamó exasperada Cho Chang, haciéndose una cola en el cabello, dejando unos coquetos mechones azabaches a lo largo de su rostro - ¿Por qué demonios no lo sueltas ya? -

Hermione sonrió satisfactoriamente.

- Apoyo al mejor - declaró con firmeza.

- Dime la verdad, Granger Estás enamorada de él ¿No? - los labios de Cho temblaban y su respiración era agitada - ¿Por qué te entrometiste en nuestra relación? -

Hermione abrió los ojos de la impresión, aunque de inmediato recuperó la compostura, y atinó a soltar una débil sonrisa.

- Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia - declaró con firmeza y en un tono casi cortante - Además jamás me interpuse entre Harry y tú. Es más, los dejé a solas -

- Harry es ingenuo en esos aspectos - dijo Cho con el labio inferior temblándole de la rabia que se contenía - Tú le invitaste el día de nuestra cita en San Valentín para estropearlo todo -

- ¡No! Fue por un motivo de fuerza mayor… -

- Y me revienta que sólo se la pasa hablando de ti, de lo buena consejera que eres, que contigo puede hablar ciertas cosas - Cho sollozó un poco - De lo fantásticas que son tus ideas -

- Eso es porque somos amigos, no tiene… -

- ¡Al diablo con ese cuento! - respondió Cho irritada - Traté de volver con Harry y ni siquiera la hora me quiere dar. Y te la pasas pegada todo el tiempo a él -

Hermione no le respondió a Cho, es más, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ello. Harry se acercó a ellas en su escoba y se colocó en una posición que parecía ver que defendía con su cuerpo a Hermione de un dragón irritado.

- No podemos comenzar el partido sino estás presente - declaró Harry con firmeza.

Cho agitó su cola de caballo y, fulminando con la mirada a Hermione, se fue a colocar en su sitio para iniciar el encuentro.

- ¿Algún problema? - Harry se acercó tanto a Hermione, que incluso McLaggen creyó que iba a besarla.

Hermione le dijo algunas palabras en voz baja, Harry como respuesta le pasó nerviosamente la mano por la barbilla, deslizándola por el rostro y acomodando un mechón castaño, en todo este gesto apenas le sonrió.

Quizá temeroso a haber sido un tanto obvio, Harry le dio la espalda, sin siquiera decirle una palabra a Hermione.

- ¡Gana! - le gritó Hermione sonriente, reaccionando casi al instante. Ella no le vio sonreír genuinamente como lo vio Cormac. Harry movió la mano derecha, dándole a entender que la había escuchado.

Y las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a caer, para Cormac. Una a una y en conjunto iba adquiriendo una forma consistente, cada vez de manera más dolorosa conforme repasaba en su mente ciertos momentos.

_- Ratón de biblioteca - soltó Ron. _

- Troglodita - le contradijo Hermione.

- Ya dejen de discutir ¡Caramba! - reclamaba Harry irritado. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le hizo una mueca a Ron, para luego ocultar su rostro en un libro.

Ella había dejado de discutir porque Harry se lo había pedido (no de una buena manera, pero lo había hecho)

_Sonrió al ver que ella posó su mirada sobre él, Cormac McLaggen. _

- O te concentras en el partido y estás atento de las bludgers, o inmediatamente te saco del equipo - escuchó la voz del irritado capitán del equipo a sus espaldas.

Hermione no lo había estado viendo a él, sino a Harry, el maldito Harry Potter.

_- ¡Lo has logrado! - Hermione abrazó amistosamente a Ron, pero de inmediato rompió el abrazo y se volvió hacia Harry... _

...Y se demoró mucho más en soltarlo.

Era pretexto. Puro y simple pretexto para lanzarse a sus brazos. Todo el enigma se resolvió una forma dolorosamente brutal.

Ni dos minutos después McLaggen golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la buggler y la lanzó contra el capitán de su propio equipo quien en esos instantes le daba la espalda.

- ¡Cormac McLaggen lo quiero en mi despacho! - declaró enérgicamente la voz de Minerva McGonagall y no fue necesario ni un megáfono ni un hechizo que aumente su voz para escucharla.

_**Un dolor tan profundo que siento en mi corazón porque me enamoré de quien nunca me da amor.**_

El partido tuvo que seguir a como dé lugar, la posición de Harry la ocupó Ginny y el mando lo tomó Ron quien ya lanzaba miles de insultos a McLaggen. Y sino fuera porque lo necesitaban para completar a los siete jugadores, el muchacho se iba expulsado aunque la profesora McGonagall le había dicho que luego del partido le fuera a ver a su despacho y seguro le recriminará su baja (y aparentemente inexplicable) actitud.

Pero el castigo, el verdadero castigo vino para McLaggen, cuando comprobó que Hermione se apartaba de la multitud para seguir a la señora Pomfrey que hacía levitar en una camilla invisible el cuerpo de Harry, cuyo rastro de sangre iba dejando regado por todo el campo de quidditch.

_Ella se quedaba por Harry, por nadie más que Harry Potter. Si Harry no estaba jugando, entonces el Quidditch no tiene razón de ser para Hermione._

Bien dicen que los celos son los peores compañeros de la rabia desmedida. Las estupideces que cometen las personas son por dejarse manipular por esas emociones tan destructivas.

_**Y es por eso que estoy perdido en la soledad, como una estrella en el cielo que nunca puedo alcanzar.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba un tanto presuroso, no le importaba el castigo de McGonagall, no le interesaba el resultado del partido de Quidditch, sólo quería ir en busca de Hermione, hablarle, explicarle sus motivos, que le disculpe su momento de irracionalidad, que le brinde la oportunidad de demostrarle la buena persona que él puede ser (y si acaso no lo es, cómo ella puede cambiarlo)

Cormac ha pasado ya 3 años detrás de los pasos de Hermione, y con los recientes descubrimientos no era difícil saber en dónde estaba ella.

Aceleradamente acortaba el espacio entre él y la enfermería del colegio. Se paró en seco al ver claramente la sombra de la cama, la de Potter acostado y la de ella recostada sobre él, y más que nada la sombra de sus rostros apegados.

_Demasiado apegados._

Cormac apretó los puños en señal de irritación. Ella ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad y el cretino de Potter aprovechaba su situación para besuquearla sin medida.

Como un dragón atacando de improviso, Cormac ingresó a la habitación, y lo que sus ojos captaron fue un millón de veces peor que si le hubiesen sacado los intestinos a la antigua.

Hermione sollozando, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro, abrazándose al cuello de Potter quien seguía inconsciente.

Y esta fue la primera vez que ella reparó en su presencia. Sin Ronald Weasley o quien sea que evite el encuentro.

La joven se levantó hacia él, con los ojos aún brillantes pero inyectados en rabia. Cualquiera con 3 miligramos de cerebro, con aura mágica o sin ella, podía percibir que se encontraba en graves problemas.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? - indagó Hermione furiosa, con el rostro enrojecido pero de coraje, casi abalanzándose contra el joven quien atinó a retroceder sus pasos. Sin palabras ella había logrado sacarlo de la habitación.

- No lo entiendes - replicó Cormac con un nudo en el estómago. Miles de veces imaginaba el primer intercambio de palabras que tendría con ella, pero jamás hubiese deseado que fuera de esta forma.

- No, no lo entiendo. No entiendo ese estúpido Quidditch - Cormac cerró los ojos dolorosamente, comprobando otra vez (como si acaso le hubiesen quedado dudas) el por qué ella estaba presente en cada partido - Se supone que estabas en el mismo equipo de Harry ¿Qué pasó entonces¿Por qué lo atacaste así, tan cobardemente¿Qué daño Harry te hizo? -

Ella inhalaba y exhalaba grandes cantidades de aire entre cada frase, furiosamente se pasó las manos por el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Y al no recibir respuesta alguna se volvió hacia la enfermería hecha un huracán, amenazándolo quizá de silenciosa manera para que ni se le ocurra poner un pie en la habitación.

Cormac decidió irse a dar una ducha. Se sentía mareado y ese horrible dolor en la boca del estómago no desaparecía.

Quizá debía esperar a que Hermione se calmara un poco, luego le confesaría todo, con lujos y detalles, y probablemente su boleto de oportunidad no esté del todo perdido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Horas después el joven volvió sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Era algo entrada la noche pero esto no le importó a Cormac. Quería hablar con Hermione lo antes posible,

¡Tenía que hablar con ella!

Estando a punto de entrar a la enfermería, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Harry (al parecer ya había despertado, entonces Hermione estará más tranquila) hablando pausada y entrecortadamente con alguien.

_**En silencio te he querido, y en silencio te perdí.**_

-_ ..y yo.. quería...- _

- Estás cansado, mejor mañana platicamos, debes dormir -

- No, Hermione, por favor... debo decirlo... necesito decirlo -

La verdad Cormac hubiese preferido un millón de veces que Hermione estuviese interesada en Ron, a que la realidad le hubiese abofeteado de esta forma tan dura.

Porque lo que Hermione hubiese llevado con Ron, ahora que lo analizaba, era infantil y sin sentido, y que con el paso del tiempo o maduraban o terminaban de mala manera. A diferencia de que lo que parecía que Hermione puede llevar con Harry es un algo tan inexplicable así como gigantesco.

Un _algo_ que no tiene la más remota idea de cómo comenzó y a lo cual simplemente no le ve fin.

Ahora Cormac comprendía el terror de Cho Chang.

_**En silencio tú has perdido el cariño que yo te ofrecí**_

Lo que McLaggen había interpretado como _incomodidad-repulsión_ verdaderamente era miedo. Un miedo muy diferente a ese típico _del odio al amor..._ Un pánico que delataba que Harry no detestaba a Hermione, sino todo lo contrario, y el temor de él era perderla

Harry temía dañar su amistad con Hermione. Lo declaraba abiertamente su voz roncosa y casi irreconocible con su _«No sabes lo mucho que significas para mí y no quiero que nada cambien nuestra amistad»_ que seguro agitaba el alma de Hermione y la hacía danzar de felicidad, pero para McLaggen se clavaba una daga en lo profundo de su corazón.

Pues lo peor de todo es que Hermione correspondía a los sentimientos de Harry.

McLaggen no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo fallaron sus suposiciones de esta manera tan estúpida? Una parte de su subconsciente se lo había estado gritando, pero él lo ignoró extraordinariamente. Las pruebas estaban más claras que el agua y era de necios el no querer verlas.

_Hermione no estaba interesada en ver los partidos de quidditch, sino en ver cómo Harry juega. _

A ella no le interesaban los jugadores de quidditch, sino Harry quien _**además**__ jugaba quidditch. _

Krum fue participante del Torneo de Tres Magos (mal llamado así) pero Hermione siempre estuvo apoyando a Harry.

Lavender y Parvati no se equivocaron del todo. El corazón de Hermione ya tenía dueño, pero se equivocaron al girar la ruleta de la suerte.

Hermione una vez creó un club de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y nombró a Harry como líder y tutor del mismo. La chica inteligente a quien le importan sus estudios, queriendo recibir clases de Harry.

Sus abrazos prolongados hacia Harry, su constante debatir por causas razonables, su preocupación por él.

Su desvelo por él en la enfermería, en esta y en ocasiones anteriores.

«T... te... te quiero... te quiero mucho, Hermione» escuchaba la voz de Harry inconsistente, enfrentándose a sus temores, demostrando que la valentía no sólo era para encarar injusticias estudiantiles o magos tenebrosos que quieran asesinar. «Yo... yo te amo»

Y algo dentro de Cormac le avisó que no debía asomarse, que era mejor no seguir clavándose el puñal y hacerse la herida más grande. Pero parecía que McLaggen tenía un instinto masoquista, porque se asomó.

_**Es triste amar con pasión y saber que lo has perdido, pero más duele querer y no ser correspondido.**_

Fue en el preciso momento en que se vio forzado a ser testigo mudo e inmóvil del encuentro de los labios de Potter con los de Hermione. Él, Harry, descubriendo a qué saben sus labios, teniendo el gusto de mordisquear el labio inferior, tal como lo suele hacer ella.

Y era obvio que para Hermione le daba lo mismo que la nuca de Harry estuviese envuelta en vendas que detienen una hemorragia, igual era delicada su manera de posar sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, acariciándole con dulzura, queriendo que él sienta siquiera una pizca de la felicidad que él la hace experimentar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Para muchos la vida sigue siendo igual, para otros todo adquiere una perspectiva nada agradable, y para los que sobran los secretos no existen.

Cormac McLaggen no comprendía los motivos por los cuales Harry _el-maldito-afortunado-de-todos-los-tiempos_ Potter aún mantenía esa apariencia de ser un gran amigo de Hermione Granger.

_«Si ella fuera mi novia, lo gritaría a los 4 vientos»_ pensó con amargura un día que los vio junto a Ron Weasley sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, rodeados de libros, pergaminos y jugos de calabaza.

Sus ojos (sin desearlo) captaron el instante en que Harry deslizaba su mano derecha hasta encontrar el dorso de la de Hermione y aprisionarla firmemente, deslizando un pulgar en movimientos circulares.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, siendo demasiado obvia su felicidad para el tercer integrante del grupo. Ron se arrimó a sus codos para irse un poco hacia adelante y descubrir las manos de sus dos mejores amigos muy apegadas e hizo un gesto cómico de querer vomitar.

La joven, disimuladamente se acercó más a Harry y le sacó la lengua a Ron, en clara señal de que la amistad de ella y el pelirrojo jamás cambiaría.

La joven, disimuladamente se acercó más a Harry y le sacó la lengua a Ron, en clara señal de que la amistad de ella y el pelirrojo jamás cambiaría.

Ron aparentemente dijo algo, Harry esperó a que Hermione contestara y de inmediato Potter los mandó a callar.

No, nada cambiaría en este trío.

El pelirrojo se escondió detrás de un libro, intentando (según él) no presenciar y no sentir más náuseas. Aunque de inmediato reparó a cierta distancia a su hermana con su mejor amiga, ambas cerca de alguien más.

Sin reparo alguno Ron dejó a un lado el libro y se volvió hacia ellas, formando un mini escándalo que todos los estudiantes presenciaron al descubrir que cerca de las jovencitas se hallaba cierto pedante rubio de la casa de Slytherin.

Harry y Hermione se apartaron ligeramente y se fueron hacia el origen de los problemas.

Draco insultó verbalmente a Hermione y compañía. Harry le dio un golpe en el rostro, salieron los dos gorilas que siempre acompañan al joven de la casa de las serpientes y entre ambos le atacaron, Ron se metió en la contienda, apareció Snape, le restó puntos a 10 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor por cada integrante involucrado en el asunto, y de paso quitó diez puntos a la de Ravenclaw por la rubia Lovegood.

Todo como siempre.

Snape y sus custodiados se marcharon, dejando al quinteto con la sangre hirviendo en rabia, aunque para el concepto de Cormac McLaggen falta mucho para que la ira verdadera de Hermione Granger se desatara.

Y recordando a Hermione

La joven obtuvo su varita, la digirió al rostro de Harry y de inmediato reparó los lentes que Goyle le había roto en uno de los tantos golpes que le dio. También hizo otro movimiento de varita para quitarle la hinchazón que comenzaba a presentar su rostro y de entre sus túnicas obtuvo un pañuelo para limpiarle cualquier rastro de sangre.

Todo esto ante las burlas de Ron, señalando los golpes que los guardianes de Malfoy le habían alcanzado a dar y que parecía que Hermione no se percataba.

Absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

_«Es que ella no se percata de nada cuando Potter está involucrado»_ pensó McLaggen mientras se daba media vuelta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yo daría hasta la vida por tan sólo una mirada  
Y ella pasa por mi lado, no se da cuenta de nada**_

Cormac no puedo evitar el mirarla. A escasos dos asientos delante de ella, junto a Potter, como siempre.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor Y eso que no ha transcurrido ni un minuto -

Hermione aprisionó la mano de Harry, por debajo de la mesa de madera. Y Harry abrió con la mano libre su libro de Pociones, concentrándose (aparentemente) en la lectura.

Snape pasó frente a él un par de veces, como si buscara exasperar a Harryo como si buscara alrededor de él el motivo por el cual no abría la boca para llevarle la contraria.

Junto a ellos se encontraba Ron, contando las gotas de sangre de dragón y separándolas en un envase transparente.

Una actitud nada normal en el dúo de los problemas me persiguen de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - soltó Snape con su sonrisa tan torcida como su nariz - ¿Granger comenzará a explotar los calderos y Longbottom realizará la poción perfecta de la clase?-

Neville, un tanto ruborizado, se escondió un poco entre las páginas de su libro de Pociones. Ron ocultó un poco el ataque de risa que quería darle.

Y Hermione volvió sus ojos hacia Harry, mostrándole un semblante de neto orgullo al no ceder ante las provocaciones del profesor Snape.

Luego, durante el almuerzo, Cormac caminaba con su plato de comida, considerando irse al otro extremo del trío de amigos, lastimosamente alcanzando a escuchar unas palabras que no saldrían de su mente durante algunas semanas.

- De haber siquiera imaginado que me echarías esas miradas, Hermione, hace mucho que hubiese ignorado a Snape -

Ella sonrió ruborizada ante las palabras de Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pero en la noche despierto y yo sigo pensando en ella  
Aunque sé que está tan lejos como en el cielo una estrella**_

Sus ojos castaños, su expresión preocupada, su sonrisa de orgullo, su mirada decidida, el brillo de felicidad en su mirada.

_«De haber siquiera imaginado que me echarías esas miradas»_

Cormac se removió en la cama, con las palabras de Potter perforándole los pensamientos, enlazadas perfectamente con el rubor que le dio a Hermione.

_«...esas miradas»_

El joven se arropó de pies a cabezas, y volvió a cambiar de posición en su cama en menos de dos minutos.

_«Yo mataría por esa mirada»_ pensó McLaggen intentando conciliar el sueño, sin poder lograrlo.

Apenas lograba cerrar los ojos y volvían a atacarlos las imágenes de Hermione abrazando a Potter, Hermione deslizando su mano hasta hallar la de Potter, Hermione hablando con Potter, Hermione besando a Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Si tan sólo yo pudiera escapar de esta condena  
De esta triste cobardía que a mí me mata de pena  
Pena, pena, pena… pero que mata mi alma**_

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -

McLaggen se quedó en silencio, sin decir siquiera palabra alguna para pasar desapercibido, aunque no fue tan necesario. Parecía que nadie le toma en cuenta, así que siguió concentrándose en seguir armando el mini-estadio de Quidditch que su tío le había enviado por lechuza el día de ayer.

Harry miró inconscientemente su reloj. Cormac sabía perfectamente que Hermione le esperaba en la biblioteca, después de todo ella era la única que pudo hacer que Potter pisara aquel lugar tan aburrido para el ochenta por ciento de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

- Sólo será un instante - dijo Cho un tanto exasperada - Después de todo, Hermione siempre te espera, siempre te comprende, siempre la perfecta -

- No sé qué pretendes, pero no tengo tiempo - replicó Harry con dureza. Increíblemente existía alguien en el colegio de magia y hechicería capaz de tratar peor a las chicas que Ron Weasley.

- Ya, ya - Cho pidió tregua - No quiero discutir contigo, sino Harry yo -

Harry respiró profundamente y se acomodó más la mochila. Cormac recordó cuando Cho le dijo a Hermione que Potter era ingenuo en algunas cosas y ahora McLaggen presenciaba una de esas ocasiones.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Harry menos agresivo.

- Yo te quiero - soltó ella con cierta brusquedad - Yo te necesito -

Y los brazos de la joven se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Harry quien se sintió aprisionado entre ella y el árbol, y el rostro de Cho se acercaba seductoramente al de él.

McLaggen dejó a un lado el rompecabezas mágico y sus sentidos no prestaron atención a los estudiantes que caminaban por el césped ni a los que gritaban en los alrededores antes de irse al campo de Quidditch.

Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de Cho, empujándola un poco mientras sus facciones adquirían ese semblante de extrañeza como cuando se encontraba ante las pláticas de Luna sobre los unicornios acuáticos y de color azul (por lo que - se supone - son invisibles al ojo humano) o cualquier tipo de animal extraño que El Quisquilloso sacaba a descubrir.

Y Hermione estaba detrás de Cho.

Y Harry había visto a su _amiga_.

La joven de Ravenclaw hizo a un lado su largo y hermoso cabello negro, volviéndose hacia Hermione y silenciosamente desafiándola con la mirada.

Cormac se sintió tentado en dos fuertes emociones: ir corriendo hacia Hermione y platicarle todo lo ocurrido, quedando como el héroe que salva la relación de los dos enamorados jóvenes, o esperar (desear fervientemente) que Hermione creyera que Harry la engañaba y entonces la relación de los dos acabara.

Pero no fue necesario que él hiciera algo.

_**Ya no podré confesarlo, no puedo vivir en calma**_

Hermione inspiró aire profundamente, y le devolvió la mirada a Cho, luego dijo algo que sonó a _'¿Terminaste?'_

Cho dio dos pasos hacia atrás por inercia. Ella no comprendía la actitud de Hermione, así que atinó a soltarle una mirada de incredulidad.

- Harry y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer - siguió diciendo Hermione sin inmutarse, mucho más calmada e incluso con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que? - Cho no pudo terminar la pregunta, Hermione extendió la mano hacia Harry, quien un tanto extrañado la tomó de la mano y de inmediato caminó hacia ella.

Cho les dio la espalda y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo de Hogwarts. Harry apenas la vio perderse cuando se volvió hacia Hermione, interrogándola con la mirada.

Hermione sonrió al ver la perturbación en Harry, luego vio a su alrededor, quizá asegurándose que no existía nadie viéndolos (y nuevamente Hermione no reparaba en la presencia de Cormac) y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Apenas ella separaba su rostro de Potter cuando él la tomó y prácticamente la obligó a un beso más profundo. Hermione rió entre sus labios y Harry deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

- Que quede constancia que aún no me has explicado nada -

Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

- Cho me dijo que eres muy ingenuo con ciertas cosas - dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando un poco la cabeza - Y ella tiene razón. Ella buscaba que yo me enfadara contigo porque estabas con ella y no conmigo -

- Sí, **ya** me di cuenta - dijo Harry incómodo y haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Hermione posó un dedo en los labios de Harry.

- Ella no te conoce tanto como yo - dijo la joven castaña con ese irritante tono de orgullo que tanto sacaba de casillas a Harry quien negó con la cabeza, para luego arrimar su frente en la de ella.

- Creí por un momento temí perderte - admitió Harry

- Ni los mortífagos me alejan de ti - dijo Hermione abrazándose a Harry - ¿Crees que ella podría? -

Harry se puso rígido, sin saber qué hacer por algunos segundos, luego se encogió de hombros y rodeó con sus brazos los de ella.

- ¡Argh¡¡Qué asco! - dijo a lo lejos Ron Weasley, haciendo un gesto de aguantarse las ganas de vomitar, luego puso una seria expresión antes de reprocharles - A este paso todos los muggles y magos se enterarán que son pareja -

Hermione miró a Harry y comenzó a soltarse de él.

- Lamento sacarlos de su burbuja de felicidad - dijo Ron sinceramente. Hermione, por primera vez en esas últimas semanas, le dio la razón de que ambos debían controlarse.

Harry la tomó del rostro y volvió a besarla, luego la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Te lo prometo, pronto acabará y entonces - Hermione asintió antes de que Harry acabara la frase, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, luego agarró a Ron y lo haló de la mano mientras caminaban en conjunto hacia el castillo.

Claro está, sin percatarse de la presencia de Cormac McLaggen.

_**Tan sólo si me brindarás un poquito de tu atención sanarías una herida, me darías una ilusión.  
Pero no puedo tenerte y hoy sufre mi corazón.**_

«Nunca te enteraste» suspiró un tanto resignado, otro tanto fastidiado _«y definitivamente nunca lo harás, ni aunque mis palabras te bailaran mambo con hojas de palmeras»_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El mago que estaba en la portada de _El Profeta_ aseguraba una y otra vez que el tiempo iba a estar de lleno de radiante sol en esa mañana del 19 de septiembre del 2015, por ello algunos hechiceros se habían reunido con sus familias en el no hace mucho inaugurado mini-estadio de Quidditch

Cormac McLaggen estuvo a punto de no creerle al mago del clima, pero definitivamente el sol decidió salir en medio de esa terrible lluvia, luego de tantos años Cormac volvió a ver el sol.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? - exclamó indignada una joven quinceañera de cabello largo, ondulado y azabache.

- Simple y sencillamente- respondió el hombre que la acompañaba y que tiene más de treinta años - jugar Quidditch -

- ¿Con esta lluvia? - preguntó la chica clavando sus ojos verdes en el hombre del cual había heredado esa tonalidad.

- Verdaderamente, Jane ¿A esta edad aún no sabes de lo que es capaz tu padre cuando de Quidditch se trata? - dijo la mujer que les traía chocolate caliente.

Harry tomó el chocolate que su esposa traía, y antes de retirarlo de sus manos, las besó en clara señal de agradecimiento. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener una sonrisa.

- Eres una miedosa - aseguró un muchacho de orbes castaños, cuyo cabello también castaño se desordenaba con suma facilidad - Tienes miedo de que atrape la snitch antes que tú -

- Claro que no, James, así que cierra la boca -

- Claro que sí, temes del buscador más joven de Hogwarts - el muchacho de doce años miró hacia sus padres y aclaró de inmediato - Por supuesto, luego de papá -

Las palabras salieron del chico con tanto orgullo, en ese tonito que exasperaba, heredado de su madre.

La joven rodó los ojos, entonces tomó su escoba y se lanzó hacia el cielo mientras le gritaba a su hermano menor.

Cormac miró a los descendientes de (fácilmente deducible) apellido Potter Granger volando por el cielo, desafiando al clima y desafiándose mutuamente.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, señora Potter - dijo Harry deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y besándole la mejilla.

- Claro que lo es - dijo ella deslizando un brazo hacia atrás, acariciando los cabellos azabaches de su esposo y colocando otra mano encima de las de él, que en esos instantes se hallaban en su vientre - Claro que lo es -

Cormac se alejó de la pareja (O más bien del trío, pensó para sus adentros) mientras seguía reteniendo en su mente la belleza única de la mujer. Y seguía admirándola como lo que era y desde correspondía.

A la distancia.

_**Tan lejos, como una estrella**_

Fin del proyecto.


	4. CAMBIOS DE HUMOR

**Woo0o0o0la!!!**

**1000 Sin actualizar, pero pues aqui les dejo esta historia**

**la verdad me encanto, nose ha ustedes**

**la historia es de : **ariel13

**La pueden encontrar en el sig. link:**

http // harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / phpbb3 / viewtopic . php ? f 3 & t 18193

**Solo quiten los espacios vacios y listo )**

**ACLARACION: Estos fics NO son mios, SON de unas GRANDIOSAS AUTORAS de las que jamas podre escribir como ellas.**

**Si alguna persona vea que publique su fic y no le gusto (que por lo general pido permiso) hagamelo saber y yo de inmediatamente la borrare**

**Entiendase que esto yo no lo hago por intento de plagio (NO odio el plagio) sino que para todos los amantes de esta pareja se les haga mas facil buscar ones-shots sobre esta pareja**

**Otra cosa ustedes mismos pueden recomendar fics y yo con muchisimo gusto los subire (siempre y cuando tenga permiso)**

**Si alguien les gustaria ayudarme con todoe sto se lo agradeceria porque la verdad si es un poco pesado todo esto.**

**EN FIN LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA.**

**Derechos de autor: **J.K.ROWLIN

****

**Cambios de Humor**

¿Que es lo que te pasó?

Ni yo mismo lo sé…-contestó Harry parado en el umbral de la madriguera, evidentemente empapado por la lluvia, Ron lo hizo pasar de inmediato, Harry fue a tumbarse en el sofá mas próximo… -¿Tu mamá esta aquí?

No, se fue con Ginny…

Hola Harry que cuentas… ¿ay que te pasó, no tienes buena cara. –preguntó Bill preocupado mientras los gemelos se reían de la expresión aterrada y nerviosa de Harry…

Habla amigo que tienes…-pidió Ron mirándolo de manera asustada.

Jamás, jamás había visto tantos cambios de humor en una sola persona… -susurró asustado Harry… las risas de los gemelos se apagaron, el rostro de Ron adquirió una mueca de desconcierto total… Bill frunció el entrecejo mientras tomaba asiento…

¿Estas hablando de Hermione-preguntó Ron sin entender nada… el moreno asintió mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se frotaba su cabeza resignado…

¿Qué le hiciste?...-preguntó asombrado Fred.

Ya dije que ni yo mismo lo sé… al principio creí que había algo extraño, que había olvidado una fecha importante, luego me asuste por que pensé que había pasado algo terrible, jamás la había visto de esa manera y al final me suelta la… la… la noticia así como así… y… y luego comienza una guerra totalmente absurda y los floreros comienzan a volar por mi cabeza y… y… yo solo me pregunto donde quedó mi dulce, comprensiva y preocupada esposa…-exclamó Harry de manera rápida y ansiosa mientras miraba a los Weasley como queriendo pedir una explicación…

¿Qué le hiciste?...-preguntó nuevamente Fred.

Harry, dime –susurró Ron preocupado…-Acaso por casualidad destrozaste su libro favorito… Hogwarts: una historia…

Los ojos de Harry fulminaron a Ron, quien encogía los hombros de manera impasible… Bill se encontraba con aire pensativo mientras George no paraba de reír…

¡Como se te ocurre¡ -exclamó escandalizado Harry…-Ni que estuviera loco para meterme con uno de sus preciados libros…

Dime, cual fue la noticia que te dio… -exclamó Bill, Harry lo miró y una sonrisa nerviosa pero asustada a la vez apareció en su rostro… aclaró su garganta mientras sentía una oleada de frío recorrer su cuerpo…

Voy… voy a tener… bueno, Hermione está esperando un bebe…

La noticia impactó a los Weasley… Ron estaba asombrado, Bill sonrío mientras asentía y los gemelos lo miraban como si tuvieran al mismo Voldemort enfrente de ellos…

Dios… ahora comprendo el por que de tu aspecto…-susurró Ron… -Es obvio que esa noticia te deja en ese estado…

No seas idiota Ron… -exclamó Bill mientras intentaba ponerse serio y miraba a Harry con infinita paciencia, como tratando de explicarle que 2+2 son 4. –Bueno, por que no nos cuentas primero como sucedió todo… con lujos y detalles…

Harry suspiró hondamente… mientras sentía su cabeza estallar nuevamente…

Bill, en este momento podría jurar que tengo enfrente, la versión masculina de Hermione Granger…-exclamó horrorizado Ron… Bill lo observó con el ceño fruncido y le hizo una señal para que Harry hablara…

Bien… yo… todo comenzó cuando salí del ministerio para ir rumbo a mi casa… estaba de lo mas contento, e incluso le iba a decir a Hermione que me iban a dar las vacaciones tan ansiadas que ambos queríamos…

_-Hermione, linda… ya llegue…-gritó Harry al entrar a la sala de su cálido hogar… escuchó un alboroto en la cocina… y luego unos gemidos casi imperceptibles… Harry fue rápidamente a donde provenían los sollozos…-¿Herm, que pasó?_

_-Harry… se quemó el asado…-sollozó Hermione quien se encontraba en el suelo limpiándose las lágrimas e hipaba incontrolablemente… Harry vio el desastre en la cocina y no sabía si reír o lamentarse el hecho de que tenía como sea, eliminar ese olor terrible a quemado que infestaba su casa…_

_-Ah… bueno, he… no tiene importancia… sólo es una estúpida comida, lo solucionaremos comprando comida enlatada…-exclamó Harry encogiéndose los hombros…_

Craso error…-exclamó Harry dirigiéndose a Bill.

_Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon más de lo normal, se puso de pie mientras se quitaba el delantal de una manera brusca y un mechón de sus cabellos caía sobre su rostro…_

_-¿Así que una estúpida comida no?... es que no tienes idea de todas las horas que me pasé aderezando el estúpido asado para ti… y tú vienes a decirme que no tiene importancia, que mi esfuerzo es algo estúpido¡¡¡_

_-Yo no he dicho eso…-susurró Harry desconcertado… nuevamente mas lágrimas salían del rostro de la muchacha… Harry vio alrededor buscando una salida rápida antes de que ella inunde el lugar…-Mira, linda…_

_-Yo sólo quería una cena perfecta… -sollozo la muchacha mientras tomaba un pedazo de asado y lo tiraba al suelo… Harry jamás había visto que un pedazo de carne rebotara con gran facilidad… tragó saliva, sabía que la cocina no era el fuerte de su dulce y comprensiva Hermione…_

_-Amorcito… mira el lado positivo de las cosas… podemos ir a comer afuera, ponte linda y te llevare al mejor restaurante de la ciudad…-exclamó Harry con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro… Hermione lo miró rápidamente y su rostro cambió abruptamente… sonrió con gran facilidad… mientras se limpiaba las manos…_

_-Es una gran idea… será algo romántico, y… y… bueno iré a cambiarme ahora mismo…-decía ansiosamente la muchacha mientras tiraba todo al fregadero… Harry se relajó instantáneamente…_

No debí cantar victoria… yo y mi bocota, siempre creí que el bocón era Ron… pero estaba tan contento por que ella estaba sonriendo que no medí mis palabras…-dijo Harry mientras cerraba sus ojos apesumbrado…

_-Vaya, con todo lo que estabas preparando íbamos a reventar… luego no te quejes cuando tus ropas no te queden…-exclamó Harry con aires pensativos… el ruido cesó, Hermione dio vuelta y lo miraba como si fuera un vil insecto…_

_-¿Que? –preguntó mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas… Harry retrocedió…_

_-Bueno… tienes que admitir, que era demasiada comida… ¿no crees?_

_-¿Que tienes en contra de las gordas?... no me digas que por que suba un par de kilos, me vas a dejar de querer…-exclamó la muchacha mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas… el se horrorizó… mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

Te aseguro que allí debí aplicarme el hechizo "silencium"… pero no… por intentar arreglarlo la regué más.

_-No¡¡¡ para nada… al contrario, es mas… no te he dicho nada de que estas subidita de peso… ¡no he dicho gorda¡…-exclamó rápidamente al ver el rostro de la muchacha… -Sólo un poquito, hace una semana atrás te quejabas que tus pantalones te apretaban demasiado… -los ojos de la muchacha se achicaron de manera peligrosa…-Pero, a mi me gusta más… digo, estabas muy flaquita… ahora estas más… bueno… más… apetecible…-exclamó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios esperando, mas bien rogando, que la chica se diera cuenta del halago…_

_-Tienes razón… estoy gorda… estoy echa una vaca… mis ropas no me quedan, no tengo nada que ponerme-chilló la muchacha mientras salía de la cocina echa un vendaval y mas lágrimas salían de su rostro… Harry hizo una ademán de desespero mientras la seguía…_

_-¿Vamos, cámbiate quieres, a ver si así… te calmas un poquito, estas muy… muy alterada…-exclamó desconcertado Harry… las cejas de ella se arquearon al dar vuelta y mirarlo nuevamente…_

_-¿Alterada?... por que no me dices mejor que estoy histérica… tú no me entiendes… no te pones en mi lugar, estoy demasiado sensible y eso me descontrola¡eres un insensible¡… ¡eso es lo que eres¡… -gritó la muchacha –Y no voy a cambiarme… por que no me queda nada… ¡nada¡…_

_-¡Hermione¡ que rayos te pasa, vengo cansado del trabajo y te encuentro en este estado casi esquizofrénico, por dios dime de una maldita vez… que te pasa, quiero entenderte pero no entiendo ni media palabra y mucho menos entiendo del por que te pones así…-exclamó Harry tratando de hablar lo mas calmadamente pero de manera muy rápida… la chica comenzó a respirar muy agitada mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el suelo de su sala… intentando contener sus deseos de llorar…_

_-Yo sólo quería tener una cena romántica contigo… y todo me sale mal… todo… quería darte la noticia de la mejor manera… y solo consigo que te enfades conmigo… ni siquiera me vas a llevar a cenar… por que estas molesto…-comenzó a gemir la muchacha mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios queriendo reprimir mas sollozos… Harry la miró desconcertado, ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, tragó saliva nuevamente le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado…_

_-Hermy… no, no me he molestado…_

_-Y lo peor de todo…-seguía sollozando la muchacha…-Es que tenía antojo de comer asado… es difícil, controlarse… tengo hambre, estoy ansiosa… ¡ni yo misma se por que me pongo así¡…_

_-No te entiendo…-susurró Harry intentando captar la idea…_

_-Es que este bebe, hace que todo, todo, sea complicado…_

_-¿Bebe?... ¿Cuál Bebe?... –preguntó Harry preocupado pensando que Hermione se volvía loca…_

_-¡OH… es que estoy embarazada¡…-sonrió la muchacha abiertamente mientras sus ojos seguían cristalinos…_

_Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, una oleada de pánico lo petrificó un zumbido bastante extraño rondaba su cabeza, no le permitían pensar abiertamente…_

_-¿Estas segura?... ¿un hijo mío?… –preguntó incrédulo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?... –preguntó hoscamente la muchacha mientras su sonrisa desaparecía abruptamente… su respiración se hacía mas pesada…-¿Qué estas insinuando?... ¿Qué este bebe no es tuyo?..._

_El rostro de Harry negó violentamente… su respiración se veía afectada por una oleada de frío intenso…_

_-¡No¡… solo… solo… dios… es una responsabilidad inmensa y… y… yo no se si estoy preparado… digo, tenemos que alimentarlo, vestirlo, la escuela, Hogwarts, su carrera de Auror o que se yo… un hijo implica demasiadas responsabilidades… y esto me aterra… y tú en este estado, me voy a volver loco…_

_-¿Loco?... –chilló la muchacha mientras lanzaba un jarrón por los aires, Harry esquivó el primero pero no vio un adorno que venía rápidamente, le pegó en plena frente…-Se supone que deberías estar feliz… pero no¡¡¡¡¡¡ acaso pretendes deshacerte de tu responsabilidad¡¡¡ ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES¡¡¡ SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS PAREJA¡¡¡ LARGATE¡¡¡ MOUNSTRO INSENSIBLE¡¡¡ FUERA DE MI VISTA¡¡¡ PRIMERO DUDAS QUE ESTE BEBE ES TUYO, LUEGO DICES QUE NO ESTAS PREPARADO, ENTONCES LARGO¡¡¡ LARGO¡¡¡_

_Los jarrones seguían volando mientras el retrocedía, abrió la puerta y se fue… lo último que escucho fueron los sollozos de ella…_

Y eso fue lo que pasó… ella me entendió mal… no se que hacer¡¡¡-exclamó desesperado el muchacho mientras ponía su rostro entre sus manos apoyándose en sus piernas…

Bueno-exclamó Bill luego de varios minutos en silencio, ni los gemelos podían articular palabra alguna…-Pudo ser peor… -Harry lo fulminó con la mirada… Bill sonrió de manera nerviosa…

Jamás pensé que un bebe, ese pequeños seres fueran tan peligroso… mira que transformar a una persona de esa manera…-exclamó Ron asombrado…

No es así…-sentenció Bill…-Harry, tienes que entender que ella está pasando por una etapa muy difícil, te lo digo por experiencia… ya tengo tres hijos… y la verdad, es que las mujeres esperan que ese pequeño ser que las llena de emoción y ternura, pues surjan el mismo efecto en nosotros… sólo que al comienzo entramos en pánico, sobretodo cuando vienen de manera tan imprevista… pero cuando lo asimilamos pues es lo más maravilloso que hay.

Maravilloso?... estas loco Bill, hablas de emoción y ternura, pero Harry nos dijo que Hermione estaba como loca, no creo que haya nada de ternura en su manera de actuar…-exclamó Ron agitadamente… Harry no entendía nada…

Harry, ella te estaba preparando una cena romántica, solo pues que lamentablemente estamos hablando de una muchacha que no es muy diestra en el arte culinario… pero la intención es lo que cuenta… -exclamó Bill.

Entonces es mi culpa… o dios, no debí… pero yo no sabía nada…

No… no es tu culpa… solo que tienes que admitir que te asustó… ahora tienes que arreglarlo… ella va a sufrir mas cambios, pero es mejor que compartas esa maravillosa experiencia… has metido la pata, pero puedes solucionarlo, lo bueno de las mujeres embarazadas, es que cuando las conscientes un poquito, se vuelven las mas cariñosas…

Esos cambios de humor te pueden volver loco…-exclamó Fred.

Intenta llevar un bebe por nueve meses, intenta tener todo esos cambios hormonales, intenta dar a luz… eso si que es escalofriante… y no hablemos de todas… todas las cosas que se vienen… -exclamó Bill en dirección a Fred… -Ser madre es el trabajo mas duro que pueda existir…

Tienes razón-expresó Harry… se puso de pie… -Tengo que enfrentarme a todo este gran acontecimiento… gracias…-el moreno se fue a la puerta de la madriguera… Ron lo paró…

A donde vas?

Si algo he aprendido de Hermione, es que… si no sabes nada del tema, es mejor que te documentes…-expresó Harry…

¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts-preguntó horrorizado Ron… el moreno bufó por el comentario del pelirrojo…

¡No¡ voy a una librería… y luego ya veré… -exclamó el moreno dejando a los gemelos y a Ron desconcertados… Bill sonrío mientras se disponía a irse a su hogar.

Después de un rato…

Disculpe… tiene algo sobre… sobre…-comenzó a titubear el muchacho… el vendedor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido…

Que desea…-exclamó con tono hosco el vendedor…

Algo, sobre los bebes…

Libro de relaciones…

No¡¡¡ -exclamó Harry antes de que el vendedor termine la frase.

Entonces…

Un libro sobre el embarazo… no para mí… bueno, sí… pero yo no estoy embarazado… -dijo inmediatamente aunque su aspecto nervioso comenzó a tornarse gracioso. –Digo, mi esposa está embarazada… y pues metí la pata… y…

No hable más… tengo algo genial para Ud. –el vendedor sacó dos libros… Harry pagó casi ansiosamente por comenzar a leer sobre ese tema tan misterioso, al menos para él, era todo un misterio.

Después de un par de horas, y luego de tiritar de frío en un parque…

Increíble, maravilloso, físicamente imposible… como puede un bebe salir y lo más asombroso, como no se desmayan al dar a luz… yo estoy mareado con sólo imaginármelo…

Sr. se siente bien…-preguntó una mujer que tenía en brazos un niño de no más de 2 años y una niña que caminaba a su costado…

Si… solo un poco mareado… realmente la admiro Sra., es decir, realmente admiro a las mujeres…

De que está hablando… -contestó la sra. Un poco enrojecida…

De todo… -contestó Harry… se puso de pie-¿Puedo pedirle un consejo?

Claro…

_En el umbral de la casa de los Potter…_

El timbre comenzó a sonar, una muchacha que estaba llorando en el sofá acurrucada dio un respingo… sintiéndose fatal y culpable comenzó a rezarle a todos los santos por que fuera Harry, se secó las lágrimas aunque seguían saliendo… abrió la puerta y se encontró con un arreglo gigantesco de rosas rojas, unos ojos verdes la miraban escondidos detrás de las rosas, suplicándole perdón, implorándole una oportunidad… los ojos de ella se ensancharon y comenzó a sonreír mientras seguía derramando mas lágrimas… Harry entró y colocó el arreglo a un costado, al igual que un paquete bastante grande… ella lo abrazó y rompiendo a llorar comenzó a hablar rápidamente…

-Pensé que ya no venías, pensé que te había pasado algo… estaba tan preocupada por ti… no te vayas… por favor, no te vayas…

Harry sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza… se separó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios…

Tengo una sorpresa para ti…-dijo mientras sacaba del paquete una caja… la muchacha tomó asiento mientras abría la caja y sacaba un conjunto de ropita de bebe, color blanco… las lágrimas seguía saliendo con mayor facilidad…

Es hermoso…-contestó gimiendo de felicidad…

No, tú eres hermosa… perdóname… estaba aterrado, me agarraste desprevenido, yo…

No… no, yo estaba histérica, no sé que me pasa… mis emociones están totalmente alteradas…

Es normal, estas en la primera fase del embarazo… los cambios de humor son más frecuentes en el primer trimestre…-explicó Harry con soltura… la muchacha lo miró desconcertada…

Como sabes tanto de embarazadas…

OH… es que decidí documentarme, y de paso traerte esto…-sacó un libro del paquete que había traído…-Según el vendedor es la guía de toda mujer embarazada… yo ya lo leí…

OH, Harry… es tan tierno… -exclamó Hermione sonriente… mientras leía el título del libro "Que esperar, cuando se está esperando"… lo abrazó mientras intentaba calmar su llanto de felicidad… sus ojos se distrajeron viendo otro libro que estaba oculto dentro del paquete…-¿Y ese?

Ah… ese es para mí… -dijo Harry… sacando un libro y enseñándole a Hermione…-Si las mujeres tienen la Biblia de las embarazadas, pues este es la Biblia de los papas primerizos… "Ella va a tener un bebe, y yo un ataque de nervios"…

Hermione comenzó a reír y Harry estaba agradecido de que volviera su dulce, comprensiva y preocupada esposa… finalmente saco un paquete que cuando lo abrió, la muchacha puso un rostro de profundo asco… el moreno se horrorizó…

¿Te traje asado… no deseas?...-preguntó tímidamente Harry, la chica comenzó a llorar…

Me vas a odiar, pero ya no quiero eso… ahora quiero comer helados…-el rostro de Harry se tensó por unos segundos, luego sonrió pacientemente…

Vamos, mejor te llevo a comer, así puedes escoger lo que apetezcas… y no me importa si vas en pijamas… igual estas hermosa…-sonrió Harry.

_Unos cuantos meses después…_

OH, por dios… ¡Harry¡ -chilló Hermione, al sentir un golpe seco a su costado…

No se preocupe Sra. Potter, algunos hombres reaccionan de esa manera al enterarse de que va a tener mellizos…-exclamó la Dra.

Bueno, es una lástima… pero después se lo diré… ¿que son?. –preguntó Hermione viendo a Harry completamente desmayado.

OH, son una niña y un niño…


	5. MAQUILLATE

****

Wo0o0o0ola!!!!!!!!!!

Buen0 puez vengo con la actualización de la 

"ANTOLOGIA H&HER"

Aunque no he recibido muchos review me gustaron los pocos que dejaron y los que llegaron a mi correo.

La historia la cual les traigo este dia es

**"MAQUILLATE" de la grandísima autora AZAAK **

**http/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 3 7 1 5 5 5 9 / 1 / Maqu llate**

Niña te adoro; muchas gracias por permitirme poner tu grandísima historia en mi triste antología.

Eres de lo mejor y sabes que te quiero millones, eres una de mis mejores amigas y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo tu nada más dime y yo hago lo que me dices, okis?

Bueno les agradecería mucho que en sus review dejaran el nombre de la historia y el link de la próxima historia que les gustaría que subiera, ok?

Bueno pues ya saben ninguna de las historias **NO ME PERTENECEN**.

Y todos los personajes, escenarios y todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter le pertenece a la grandiosa escritora J.K.Rowling

-·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·

**MAQUÍLLATE**

La Navidad había llegado a Hogwarts y con ella las tan ansiadas vacaciones. La mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido pasar esas entrañables fechas con su familia, quedando solos en la torre de Gryffindor el famoso trío dorado.

-¡Chicos, despertad! – gritó una castaña ingresando en la habitación de los chicos de sexto - ¡Ya es Navidad!

En contra de todo pronóstico, el menor de los varones Weasley, que roncaba profundamente, saltó de entre las mantas hacia el montón de regalos que descansaba a los pies de su cama.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también, Ron – dijo mirando como el desesperado pelirrojo abría su tradicional jersey Weasley, rojo con una R bordada, hecho por su madre con cara no muy agradable.

-Feliz Navidad Hermione. – dijo sin darle importancia – Un momento ¿Qué haces tu aquí? No puedes estar aquí, es la habitación de los chicos.

-Por favor Ron, no me vengas ahora con esas. – Dijo rodando los ojos – he estado aquí mil veces. Sólo venia a desearos feliz Navidad y a que fuésemos los tres juntos al desayuno de Navidad.

-Vale – dijo sin haberla escuchado – pero espera a que termine de abrir los regalos. Mientras puedes despertar a Harry.

La ojimiel no se lo pensó demasiado y corrió el dosel para encontrarse a su amigo dormido bajo un barullo de mantas. Silenciosamente se sentó en la cama contemplando el tranquilo rostro del moreno.

-¡Wow! – Chilló ron sacándola de su ensimismamiento – gracias Hermione – dijo contemplando el póster de los Chudley Cannons, tamaño real, que le había regalado.

-De nada – dijo recordando el libro de "Historia de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos" que el ojiazul le había regalado, en el que, para alegría de la chica, dedicaban un capitulo a "Harry Potter, la caída del Lord Oscuro" – Gracias a ti también por el libro ¿Sabes que hablan de Harry?

-Si, fue una de las razones por las que te lo regalé. – dijo rasgando el papel de unas golosinas.

La bruja prefirió ignorar el último comentario y empezó a acariciar la cara del bello durmiente. Este se revolvió en sueños dándole la espalda a la prefecta. Ella no se dio por vencida tan pronto y gateó por la cama hasta alcanzar su cara y darle un sonoro beso en al mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad – dijo dulcemente en su oído.

Por fin el chico abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su amiga que le sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Eres el ángel de la Navidad? – preguntó aún somnoliento.

La castaña rió ligeramente por el comentario del ojiverde, que en ese momento se ponía las gafas.

-Feliz Navidad, Hermione – dijo consiguiendo enfocarla con claridad – Feliz Navidad, Ron – dijo un poco más fuerte para que lo escuchara.

-Harry¡Feliz Navidad! – Dijo un emocionado pelirrojo – Ven a abrir tus regalos. Por cierto, gracias por el lote de dulces de Honeydukes, tu si que sabes.

-De nada, pero creo que primero iré a ducharme. - Dijo cogiendo ropa de su baúl y metiéndose en el baño.

-¿Qué le pasa? – dijo el pecoso confuso por la actitud del otro chico.

-No ha pasado muy buena noche – dijo la ojimiel mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido el muchacho - ¿No te has fijado en las ojeras que traía?

-No me he dado cuenta – dijo sorprendido.

-¡Que te vas a fijar tu! – resopló la prefecta – si nunca te enteras de nada.

-¡Eh! Que no me haya fijado tanto como tu no significa que no me de cuenta de otras cosas – dijo ofendido.

-¿Cómo que? – dijo alzando una ceja.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola – dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Tu no te duchas?

-Cuando salga Harry, aún tengo que disfrutar de mis regalos.

Un tiempo después salió el moreno con el pelo húmedo.

-Harry, te ves horrible.

-Gracias ron – dijo con desgana.

-Deberías secarte el pelo, te vas a resfriar. – dijo la ojimiel.

-Así está bien – dijo mirándola - ¿Eso es un jersey Weasley? – preguntó mirando el jersey lila con que traía la chica.

-Si ¿Por qué no miras si tu tienes uno? – preguntó viendo la cara de alegría que había puesto.

El ojiverde se arrodilló frente a su montón de regalos empezando a desenvolverlos.

El intento de pastel de chocolate de Hagrid, un gorro de colores hecho por Dobby, El kit del bromista de Fred y George, un libro titulado "Quidditch: los mejores jugadores de la historia" de Ron, y por fin el tan ansiado jersey tejido a mano por la señora Weasley acompañado por unas deliciosas pastas caseras.

Rápidamente se colocó contento el abrigado jersey. Hermione lo miró sonriendo mientras que Ron miraba su propio jersey abandonado en el suelo y también se lo ponía.

-Mamá se esfuerza más cuando el jersey es para ti – dijo el pelirrojo mirando el jersey azul oscuro con una escoba atravesada que llevaba Harry.

-Pero eso es porque tu no valoras lo que hace tu madre por ti – dijo la castaña.

-Es mi madre, y todo el mundo sabe que las madres dan por echo que sus hijos no las valoran, por eso intentan esforzarse con los que no son sus hijos.

-Ron, tu lógica es aplastante – comentó la ojimiel.

-Voy a ducharme – dijo recogiendo sus regalos como si nada.

-Harry, no has abierto mi regalo – dijo la chica señalando una pequeña cajita muy bien envuelta.

El azabache recogió la cajita del suelo y rasgó con cuidado el papel para encontrarse con una cajita negra. Al abrirla su sorpresa fue inmensa.

-No puede ser – dijo asombrado.

-Eso mismo pensé yo – contestó la prefecta.

Se miraron a los ojos intentando asimilar todo. A estas alturas el ojiazul estaba parado intentando averiguar que pasaba.

-Pero, es exactamente igual – dijo estupefacto.

-No del todo – corrigió la castaña – el mío mira hacia la derecha. Y el tuyo mira hacia la izquierda.

Por fin el ojiverde sacó del a cajita un colgante de plata con un fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas y mirando, efectivamente, hacia la izquierda. La chica sacó de debajo del jersey un colgante exactamente igual, excepto que el suyo miraba hacia la derecha.

-Si que estáis sincronizados – dijo de repente el pelirrojo – Os habéis regalado lo mismo. A veces pienso que os leéis la mente – dijo metiéndose al baño.

El moreno se puso el colgante mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de la prefecta, para que los fénix se miraran.

-Tengo algo que podría disimular esas ojeras. – dijo la chica de pronto.

-¿No será un producto de esos que usan Lavender y Pavarti? – dijo alzando una ceja.

-Espérame aquí, que voy a por él. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después volvió con una bolsa grande de aseo.

-Quítate el jersey – dijo mientras hacia lo propio con el suyo - ¿No querrás que se te manche?

El muchacho obedeció sin chistar, notando el frío a través de su fina camisa.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la Sala Común? – Propuso antes de congelarse – Aquí hace demasiado frío.

-Vale. ¡Ron! – Dijo gritándole a la puerta del baño - ¡Estamos en la Sala Común!

-Creo que no te ha oído, pero ya nos encontrará. – dijo bajando la escalera seguido de la ojimiel.

-Siéntate aquí – dijo la bruja acercando una silla al débil fuego de la chimenea.

-Lo que tu digas – dijo obedeciendo mientras su amiga vaciaba el contenido de la bolsa en una mesa cercana.

-¡Aquí está! – dijo cogiendo una crema verde pistacho de la mesa. – Quítate las gafas. - El muchacho le pasó sus anteojos para que no se mancharan. De pronto sintió una sustancia fría en su cara.

-Cierra los ojos – susurró la chica.

La crema olía flores, pero no tenía ni idea de cuales eran exactamente. Las suaves manos de Hermione masajeaban su pálido rostro esparciendo la sustancia por toda su cara. Era una sensación relajante.

-¿Qué hacéis? – Dijo su mejor amigo rompiendo la paz que habían conseguido - ¿Estás maquillando a Harry? – Preguntó incrédulo - ¿Y de donde has sacado todo ese arsenal?

-Solo le estoy poniendo una mascarilla para disimular las ojeras – dijo tranquilamente – Y todo esto me lo han regalado mis padres, mi madre cree que así me maquillaré.

-Tus padres pierden el tiempo – dijo el Weasley más para si mismo que para la chica – Estás perdido amigo – dijo el pelirrojo ya en voz alta – Cuando una chica te convence para echarte algún potingue no para hasta que estés con un kilo de colorete, una vestido de flores y unos tacones.

-Ron, no seas exagerado. Solo quiero quitarle las ojeras a Harry. ¿Qué crees que le preguntarían todos si lo ven llegar así al Gran Comedor?

-Yo solo dijo que Ginny nos convenció a los gemelos y a mi una vez y acabamos todos con las uñas pintadas de rojo y diademas en el pelo.

-Pero Hermione no es así – dijo confiado – yo confió en ella.

-Ella es peor que las demás – dijo rotundo – Ella no ha tenido a nadie con quién practicar y tu eres el más cercano y encima te has ofrecido.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera? – Dijo molesta – No voy a hacerle nada a Harry que no quiera y no todas las chicas nos dedicamos a disfrazar a los chicos.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo ya te he avisado – dijo mirando a Harry – me voy a desayunar – fue lo último que oyeron antes de que cruzara el retrato.

-No le hagas caso – dijo la ojimiel – no te voy ha hacer todo lo que ha dicho. Además – añadió riendo – no creo que mis zapatos sean de tu talla.

-Ya se que tu no me vas ha hacer todo eso – dijo confiado.

-Creo que esto ya está – dijo retirando la mascarilla con una toallita mojada. – No ha quedado muy bien que digamos – dijo desilusionada – Pero creo que tengo una idea.

Se puso a revolver entre las cosas de la mesa hasta encontrar una caja de plvos para la cara. Sin darle tiempo a replicar mojó la esponjilla y la restregó por bajo de sus ojos. Después de pasar la esponjilla por toda su cara sonrió satisfecha.

-Yo creo que ya está, así no se nota mucho. Mírate en el espejo.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco con el maquillaje – dijo dando un salto hacia atrás al verse.

-Entonces ¿No te gusta? – dijo bajando la mirada.

-No es eso – dijo intentando arreglarlo – es que me veo un poco exagerado.

-Quítatelo si quieres – intentó sonar natural.

-No te enfades – limpiándose la cara.

-No estoy enfadada.

-Si quieres te dejo que me pintes como a dicho Ron. – intentó persuadirla.

-No quiero pintarte como a dicho Ron. Si quieres quitártelo adelante, no voy a enfadarme por eso.

-Pero yo quiero que lo hagas – dijo sentándose otra vez en la silla – quizá algún día necesite un camuflaje para huir de las fans locas.

-¿De verdad quieres que te maquille? - dijo cediendo poco a poco.

-Si. Será divertido – sonrió el moreno.

-Está bien. Pero no he maquillado nunca a nadie, así que no te quejes del resultado.

-Lo prometo.

No entendía porque se estaba dejando pintar como una chica si Ron ya se lo había advertido y encima era él quien lo proponía. Quizá sentía curiosidad por ver su yo femenino o quizá fuera una mera excusa para que Hermione siguiera tan cerca de él, tan concentrada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con el pulso temblando ligeramente, acariciando su cara suavemente…

-Has quedado muy bien – dijo la castaña sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. – Deberías maquillarte más a menudo.

Se miró sorprendido en el espejo, la verdad es que la chica había hecho un buen trabajo. Había resaltado sus preciosos ojos verdes con colores oscuros y ahora brillaban intensamente en su propio reflejo.

-Creo que te falta algo – dijo risueña.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

-Te voy a pintar los labios – dijo acercándose.

-Un momento – dijo alejándose – esto no lo habíamos acordado.

-Tú querías que te maquillara, y para maquillarte completo te faltan los labios – insistió ella.

-Está bien – dijo sentándose – pero después me dejas que me lo quite todo.

-Por mí como si te quedas desnudo – dijo en broma.

-No me refería a eso – dijo sonrojado.

La ojimiel revolvió sacando un montón de tubitos de colores.

-¿De que sabor lo quieres? – preguntó moviendo los brillos de labios enfrente de cara.

-¿Es que eso tiene sabor? – preguntó curioso.

-Claro – dijo mostrándole algunos – este es de plátano, este de fresa, de melocotón, de vainilla, de mora, de coco, de piña, de…

-¡Para, para! – Dijo cortando su retaila de frutas – creo que he captado la idea.

-Entonces ¿Cuál quieres?

-Me quedo con el de fresa.

-Buena elección. – dijo destapándolo y acercando el pincel a sus labios.

El ojiverde se estaba poniendo nervioso con el tic nervioso que tenía el brazo de Harmione. Cuando ya estaba casi rozando su boca el temblor de su mano se incrementó notablemente. El chico agarró firme su brazo deteniendo su aproximación.

-Lo siento – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – es que esta posición es un poco incómoda para pintarte los labios.

-Eso se puede arreglar – dijo jalándola hacía abajo del brazo que aún sujetaba, haciéndola caer sentada a horcajadas de sus piernas, quedando cara a cara, a la misma altura de sus ojos. – Inténtalo ahora – dijo con voz suave.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, la castaña volvió a mojar el pincel en el brillo y lo acercó lentamente a su hipnotizante boca de miel. Recorrió nerviosa el contorno de sus labios, dejando una sustancia dulce y pegajosa que hacía ver su boca más deseable de lo que de por sí era, con ese atrayente olor a fresas.

Cerró el tubito y lo dejó encima de la mesa, sin apartar un segundo la vista de esos sensuales labios entreabiertos. Acercó cautelosamente su dedo para eliminar los restos del brillo sobrante. Esa fue la chispa que necesitó su cuerpo para activarse y perder el control que su cerebro ejercía.

Su cuerpo reaccionó atrapando su boca anhelada entre la suya, activando una corriente eléctrica que los recorrió a los dos. Sus manos volaron a al cabellera indomable del dueño de sus besos. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, perdiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones que transmitían sus suaves labios.

Como si despertaran de un profundo sueño se separaron viendo todo lo que los ojos del otro transmitían. Tantos sentimientos ocultos detrás de sus máscaras de amistad.

-Pues si que sabía a fresas – dijo de pronto la bruja mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Y que más sabores has dicho que tienes? – dijo interesado el ojiverde.

-¿Crees que voy a repetirlo sin que me digas lo que quiero oír? – dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Y que quieres oír? – preguntó inocente.

-Lo que ha significado ese beso – dijo escéptica.

-Eres tu quién me ha besado, deberías saberlo. – dijo haciéndola rabiar.

-Pero tú no parecías muy dispuesto a soltarme. – contraatacó la ojimiel.

-Pensé que era por el muerdazo – logró salir airoso.

-Te amo – dijo no aguantándolo por más tiempo.

-Yo también te amo. – Sonrió el moreno - ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

-¿Y porque no los has dicho tu primero? – preguntó la castaña.

-Ya sabes que mi especialidad no son las palabras. – contestó el mago.

-Pues pasemos a al acción. – dijo cogiendo un tuvito naranja de la mesa – pero esta vez me pintaré yo.

-Estoy deseando saborearte. – fue lo último que dijo antes de capturar alegre sus labios con sabor a melocotón.

Aún quedaban muchos sabores que probar.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEJEN REVIEW!!!!

Y NO POR MI SINO POR LAS GRANDIOSAS AUTORAS QUE FORMAN PARTE DE ESTA ANTOLOGIA

SE DESPIDE SU SERVIDORA

**AZU NIGTH POTTER**

cualquier duda o aclaracion:

azu trevi yahoo . com . mx

Y

chika loka yo hotmail . com . mx


End file.
